The Lemon Curds
by Azurecoloredsky
Summary: Perverted alien Usui Takumi and our beloved kaichou, Misaki. Cute couple sure... but what if we add some lemony goodness into the mix? Stir it around, stroke it a little? Their relationship would surely be filled with beneficial...incidents. Rated M for a reason :) You have been warned! UPDATES MONTHLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! *****waves hello* ****Thanks for clicking in to read this and join me on this expedition as I tackle myself in writing erotica. **

** doesn't allow MA... but oh well :) And no, you will not find this on adultfanfiction as I once did and the experience was not memorable…haha**

**Warnings: Mild plot. Strong adult themes. Aka lemon/lime or other synonyms. Read at own risk. Readers under 18 are strongly advised to click away. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own maid-sama. **

**Happy reading!**

"Usui..." Misaki gasped between her labored breathing.

"Mmm..." Usui trailed light kisses along her smooth shoulder. Gently, he tugged at the rim of her shirt. The kaichou, noticed her boyfriend's behavior, blushed.

"Can we...?" He whispered in her ears.

Although the room was dark, the pale moonlight shone through the curtains; her face glowed.

The flushed maiden moved her hands to touch his grinning face. Slowly, she moved her fingers along his tender cheeks as the boy leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

With a bit of hesitation, she inched her face closer and felt his warm steady breath on her face. Somehow the constant pace of his breath calmed her fluttering heart. And so finally, she filled the gap between their lips.

The kiss was light. A mere brushed of lips. But it was enough so that Usui could get the message. So Usui did what he's famous for, smile his perfect smile that melts the heart of his fair maiden.

With one hand around her waist and the other behind her back, he pulled her closer to him. Their chest touching, he let his hand slipped under her shirt, taking the time to savor the wonderful feeling. Tonight, there was no rush.

And so he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Let his lips massaged her tender ones; tasted her.

Reaching her bra clasp, he unhooked them with ease and let his other hand pull it out from her sleeves. Breaking the kiss, he examines the fabric and smirked. "Orange laces, huh?"

"Perverted alien. Don't just take my stuff..." was all the kaichou managed to mumbled and snatched her private belonging from his hands.

Usui chuckled and rested his chin on her head. Their body seemed to fit to each other perfectly. Her curves closely pressed onto his lean body. Usui liked that feeling. But soon, the sensation became not quite enough for him. His under rapidly boiled.

He couldn't endure it much longer. He let his body move on it's own, partly unclothing her and himself.

It's always one of Usui's favorite things to do, stripping her. For him to be able to let him pulls her shirt up, and seeing the living treasure that gleamed under the dim light. All his. Her soft, supple, round breast. Her deep pink colored velvet nipples. Her blush when his eyes lay upon them.

They were left in only their undergarments as Usui lead her to the bedside. With a light nudge, he laid her down on the soft sheets.

Climbed on top of her, their eyes met. Smiles were exchanged and he slipped down. His thighs between her legs, he nested his face on the shallow of her soft round breast. Breathed slowly, he gently played with her hardened nipples. Pinching them, lightly pulling them. He drew circles around it, which made them harden even more.

He licked his lips and kissed her right nipple before taking it in his mouth. Sucked lightly, he let his tongue stroke across her surface. Slightly letting his teeth graze the surface. She tasted like herself, but have a strange hint of strawberry lotion. _huh_ he thought to himself as his hand rested fully, coupling her soft mound.

He felt her heartbeat raced beneath her warm skin and was surprised that theirs were almost synchronized.

He touched the side of her waist and drew a line with his finger. His body moved downward with his touch. Across her curves, down her thighs, and finally rested just above her knees. "How wet are you, Kaichou?"

Misaki squirmed in response.

A trail of kisses followed as he traveled back up until he reached her bathing suit... area. A moist feeling. He grinned. Between the thin-almost translucent-wet-fabric, he pushed his finger right above the center; at her nub.

A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips and he smiled.

He tugged at her underwear and removed them as she arched her body.

So now finally, she was naked in front of him. A small exhale escaped his lips as he leaned down once again. Gently, he ran his finger along her moist sweet spot, taking the time to feel every little bumps and change in texture. A few strokes later, he could feel her area tensed.

Moved his face closer; he showered the area with his breath. Her legs pressed harder against his from the wonderful feeling.

He moved his hand to rest firmly on her waist while he pressed his face closer to her flower. So close that he could feel the heat pouring out.

"Usui…"

Removed one hand from her waist, he lead that hand to firmly press atop her clitoris. Gently, he massaged that area, feeling the hard bone-like bundle of nerves beneath the thin soft skin. "I'm molesting you Kaichou…" He sniggered teasingly.

Misaki felt light-headed. Her body seemed to danced and tingled at the absolute amazing feeling. The pleasure that was exploding between her legs…Usui's warm fingers... Touching her.

She closed her eyes and let a small moan escaped her lip. Tilted her head back, she grasped hold of the sheets as she felt a pair of soft warm lips kissed her nub. The action was repeated a couple of time before she almost lost her consciousness from the tingling spasm that threatened to burst.

Usui felt the pulsing beneath his lips overlapped with the rapid drums if his own heartbeat in his ears. "Here it comes" he whispered hot breath at her area and took the clitoris between his lips and sucked lightly at it.

When his lips bit at the bundle of nerves, Misaki let of a muffled scream of pleasure as she was pushed over the edge. "mph…nhg…" A cold-yet hot feeling boiled in her womb. Her vagina pulsed and send sparks through her body. With the last firm suck, she let herself fall and reach orgasm.

The spasm traveled from the area of twisted nerves to her thighs, waist, legs, arms, and finally numbed the tips if her fingers and toe. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Usui had pulled back and was watching his girlfriend's expression with pride.

When the last of the spasm left her body, she let of a deep sign to steady her breathing.

Usui knew well enough to stay still at this time. Doing anymore now would just make her scream and overflow. It's still sensitive after all. So what does the little perverted alien do to pass the time?

You guessed it.

Tore himself away from her core, he caressed the surface of her soft round tits. He trailed his finger in a circular motion around the nipples and then gently squeezed her bosom with his palm. His heartbeat became more rapid as his fantasies in his head ran wild.

The contact his hand has on her smooth firm breast made his area down thee stiff and tensed. With both their breathing slowly becoming faster, he let his hand deepen their actions. Massaging the softness harder and let the pressure increase.

Her nipples that were once smooth and soft became erected and hardened at his touch. Eyes wide at the amazing sight before him, he lightly licked them.

Both of his hand around her right breast, he positioned them in front of him. Hold them in place; he took her hard nipple in his wet warm mouth. He began to massage the breast in his hand once again. Pushing it further into his mouth as he sucked and tasted her. He pointed his tongue at the center of her nipple and then hurriedly lapped at the all the skin he was able to gain access to inside his mouth. Opened his mouth wider, he sucked her nipples intensely.

The room filled with such sounds the maiden blushed a darker tint of red.

The strange empty feeling from within her return as her breathing gradually labored. "Usui..." she pleaded in a small voice as she pushed his head downward; signaling him to do what he does best.

Gave his lover a smirk, he gave her nipple a last squeeze and returned to her vulva. Even under the dim light of the bedside lamp, he could see the soaked white sheets turned translucent.

Frowned at the total waste of those heavenly liquid poured at the sheets, he kissed her entrance and sucked on it. His actions were rewarded with a burst of sweet syrup that oozed into his mouth. Elated, he covered his tongue with the fresh lubricant and began spreading them around her entrance, licking them in the way.

With the surface of her opening fully moistened, he pinched her nub lightly. "Ah…Mmmn…hah…" Misaki gasped. He positioned his other hand at the entrance of her crotch and she, knew the signal, wrapped her leg around his lower back and on top of his shoulder, giving him the most access.

With her aroused body and the empty sensation growing so unbearable, the kaichou, with a fleck of her muscle, opened her entrance with a quiet 'pop'.

Still massaging her clitoris, swiftly, he slipped in his index finger, which caused the lovers to both moan in bliss.

Gently, he stroked the smooth walls of her vagina, enjoying the feeling as they closed softly around him. How he's touching her at a place where no other man had ever touched.

He pulled his finger out and pushed in once more. Thrusting in and out of her sex. "mmf! Hwaa...ah…hah…"

His other hand still pinched and massaged her bundle of pleasure nerves, he let his finger explores her insides. Stroked the familiar walls and spots, he flicked his finger in a 'come here' motion and pressed at the rough area he knew is her G spot.

As his finger made contact with the area, her walls contracted and Usui smiled. At that moment, he pinched hard at her clitoris and massaged it vigorously. The results, with both her pleasure button pressed at the same time her sex pulsed and she reached orgasm. Her pleasures suddenly increased a million folds and she felt herself climaxed and reached her limit of sanity.

A sharp shriek erupted from her throat and she struggled to grab hold of anything to keep herself together. "Ngh! Haa..haa…hyaaa!"Her fingers and toe clasped as she held her breath.

Once Usui's last push at her nub, she was once again pushed over her edge and a spasm burst inside her. "Usui! Hah…AHHN!" her screams rang the silent of the night as she ride her wave of ultimate bliss.

The powerful, immense, exquisite sensation made her head spin and her body tensed. Then the sensation sharpened and isolated around her clitoris, as if everything was suddenly sucked and buried deep-so deep into that one spot.

But just as the spasm was lowering, Usui who has stopped his action suddenly continued. With her sex already sensitive touch from the spasm that still lingered, it made Misaki's heart leaped from the over-the-top sensation.

She tried to pull away; scared at the overwhelming sensation -of what she recognized as pleasures at it's fullest. What she believed that it couldn't get any better than that. Felt his lover's squirm under him, he forcefully pinned her down with a gentle force as he continued to pinch and massage her clitoris despite her protests.

"Usui!" she screamed and yanked at the bed sheets. "No! I... No more... too much! Usui... No!" she panted and bit her lips, trying desperately to get away. Her tensed body struggled to stay still as she felt the force so big that she herself couldn't stand. Her sex burned so satisfyingly. So fantastic.

But Usui did not obey the Kaichou. In fact, with a smile on his face, he quickened his pace as he does her. "Trust me Misa, you'll love it."

"Ah…Ah…AHN!"

She felt her pleasure climbing back up towards her peak; her peak that elevated up to a level far beyond her knowledge. Only this time, the ride up already gave her the orgasm sensation from previously. Even still, she felt the pleasure intensify and builds up more and more. Never before, had she felt this level of spasm, something this foreign was unthinkable. What she used to feel during her climax was left behind as she rode her new waves of pure pleasures. Her moans returned, only now, they were more pleading, which encouraged Usui to rub her pleasure button harder and banged her pussy faster all the more.

"Hah! Mnn…Ugh…Ah!"

It was too much. Too much that made her at the verge of loosing consciousness. The hot spring between her legs burned fire that ignited her whole body. The corner of her vision darkened and hot sparks explodes inside her. The pulsation embraced her and she held her breath once again. Deep inside, she felt a weird tinkling sensation that boiled. The pulse this time was harder and more intense, it engulfed all her senses.

In her mind, images flashed. It's a little ball that got smaller and smaller as her pleasures flew higher up. Suddenly, the little ball began to vibrate and it's surface ripped apart - just as, finally, she reached her climax – exploded inside her just as Usui paused his skillful service.

With a satisfied grin, he swiftly climbed on top of her and shook off his undergarments, closing the gaps between their body as he pushed fully into her dripping sex- held his lover tightly in his arms, and let go of the seeds he had held back, shot them straight into her womb and slowly his harden cock soften. "Hah…"

The spasm lasted longer than ever before. She partly kept wishing to herself for it to die down, wanting to run away from the overwhelming sensation and partly for it to never disappear. Always there, to prove their love.

Usui let out a deep sign as he felt the pulsation slowed and came to a stop. He praised himself mentally and grinned. He gave her a deep passionate kiss. He licked her lips and painted them moist and glossy with his saliva.

Misaki, with her face flushed, hesitantly licked her own lips, tasting him. Smirked, he dipped down and kissed her once more.

Broke away from the kiss, he stroked her beautiful face and let his gaze to fall upon her chest – at her soft pale breast. He swallowed nervously, and touched them lightly. As his body build up with wants. Once again, aroused he was. he let his 2 hand press themselves more closely around her tits.

He squeezed them, and he squeezes them firmly. Pass the softness and felt the firmer part beneath the surface. He buried his face between her breasts and lightly nudged at them with his cheekbones. He licked them, tasted them, and touched them until he felt a hot tingling feeling at the tip of his length.

The ache increased even more so as her thighs pushed up against his buldge. His eyes never left the soft round breast of his lover. Her pink nipples erected. Oh how it turned him on.

He smoothed his hands along her curves, breathing in her scent. Once again, he returned to her breast. Touched them. Squeezed them. Groped them. It drove him crazy.

"keh…ah…Usui.." she panted when he closed her hardened velvet nipples in his warm mouth and sucked on it. Rolled them with his hot moist tongue. It bought her pleasures that occupied all her thoughts.

"Wait! Too stro-you're sucking too hard!" the Kaichou managed to protest between her aroused panting.

Licked them, he did, like a hot oil massage; he lapped up the addictive taste of her tits. Soon, her nipples were no longer erected, but incredibly soft, and smooth. He flicked her nipples with his tongue.

"My mind…it's going blank…" Misaki whispered as she hugged Usui's head, pushing them closer. "Usui... Please... I need you... Inside me..." Misaki begged as the empty feeling inside her became too unbearable.

Parted the tiny petal on her nipples, he let his tongue have their way while he grabbed a pillow and positioned it under her waist.

With plenty of lubricant that poured out from her, he coated his erection when them. Pressed himself against her body, he whispered into her ears, "May I…?"

"Please" was all the kaichou could managed as she squeezed her eyes shut and held him tight; their naked body grinded together.

"I love you." Usui's voice rang in her ears, as he trusted into her warm, tight sex. Their bodies connected once again.

Misaki felt herself being filled slowly. From the tip of her entrance, to deep inside. She felt herself stretch and expand to his size as he made his way in. Slow, gentle, caring. He was in her.

"Mmmgnn…"

"Kaichou... You feel so good..." Usui moaned as he worked his way to her core. His hips grinded into hers as he pushed in further, exploring the wonderous insides.

"mmm..."

Once he was fully inside, Usui paused. Partly to savior the heavenly sensation, and to let both of them adjust. "God…you're squeezing me…"

"Usui..." Misaki breathed as she squirmed under him. "More..."

He chuckled as he pulled out and trusted in once more. In and out, slowly, but hard, the friction drove them both mad with lust.

In...out...in...out...

"Ngh…unh…hah…mmm…"

Misaki moaned loudly as he began to pump her, her pouring juices quicken the pressure between her legs.

"Takumi...faster" Misaki blushed under him.

And Usui obeyed, wanting to please her as much as possible. He positioned himself above her, both his hands between her head. "You turn me on... So much" He gritted his teeth, dipped himself down and entered her once more.

As the kaichou had ordered, he thrust in hard and increased his pace even faster. It made his head goes wild, how her moist soft inner skin closed around his erection, so firmly, so…heavenly. How each time he trusted, it made his skin hotter and his pleasures increased.

"Misaki…Your pussy…it's amazing…" Heaved the teen as he pulled at the sheets, his rocking motion sending squeaking rhythm from the bed.

Each time he trusted in, Misaki felt as if she's overflowing. How she's being filled more and more and more; the cup never ever being filled as her pleasures increased and elevated; greedily wanting more.

"Haa...Ahn...aah..."

Taking a deep breath, he continued his rhythm. Sliding in and out of her. His hips moving on it's own, he observed her face. Sweat covered her forehead, made her skin glistened. Her skin so fair, so soft – smooth - perfect. Flushed so beautifully. And her mouth. kami-sama, her lovely mouth was open, breathing heavily from pleasure. From pleasure...

"Mmgh...Usui... harder…" she begged, raising her hips closer against his, crushing their pelvises together. She groaned as she continued to close and seal herself against him. "uungh…Ah…Hah…! I'm coming!" she screamed as the first tide of pleasuring waves carried her.

With her waves of ecstasy growing higher up, a moan escaped her lips. "Ggh…uwa…More..!" and gasped between her labored breathing. "Harder...more... It feels so good" She whimpered.

Snickering, he pushed in deeper and faster. His growing – throbbing member slammed against her limits, the deepest point.

As he continued his skillful service for his lover, he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. "Ahn...Misa…I'm feeling it…it's… amazing…" He gasped. The tingling at his tip sparked and surges throughout. With each heartbeat, they traveled downward and concentrated between his legs.

His blood boiled right beneath his skin, swear pouring out of his pores, he continued to make love to her. Keeping the fast pace steady as he go deep and hard. Soon, he felt a fluttering throb inside of her and he knew that she was coming.

Misaki felt her orgasm coming near and wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist. Pushed him even deeper into her sex. Her hips rocked back an forth with his rhythm, crashing their sex harder into each other.

"Misaki! I'm... It's gonna...Fua…NGHHH….AH..HAH…I'm coming!" Semen rushed to his sex, he felt an overwhelming amount of power. Thrust in even harder, even longer strokes, even faster than ever before.

With his last push, he grabbed hold of her body and she pressed herself on to him. Desperately trying to hold themselves together. Their pleasures exploding and their ride of ecstasy climaxed. The spasm sparked throughout their body.

Misaki felt something erupted inside her sex and her pleasures elevated to an unimaginable level as squirts after squirts of her juices poured themselves as she ejaculated. "Hya! Usui! Ngh…ah…ah ah ahhhhhhhh" He made her scream and finally reached the euphoria he so much deserved.

"Mmgh uungh ggh…AHHH!"Usui huffed deeply as the sudden burst of warm wetness surround his stiff cock. He felt his seeds shoot out from his tip and mixed together with her sweet syrup. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to 3 long deep final thrusts and collapsed beside her.

"That was so good... I love you..." Misaki whimpered once their orgasm had died down.

"I love you too" Usui breathed hotly and dipped down to kiss her rosy lips. "So much..." he smooth his hand over her cheeks and shoulder.

**So I didn't really know how to end it.,. Anyway... Reviews are nice and it encourages me to write more of these…things. Remember to follow this story to be subscribed to my monthly updates! There's still a lot more to come…**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Well it's been a while since I updated. Reason on my profile… I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter as well! **

Misaki Ayuzawa was curled up in her boyfriend's bed. Stiff, frozen, too scared to move. Too…nervous would be more accurate. What happened the past few weeks was definitely an inappropriate action to take. Sexual practices and high-school life…her being the president too, it just doesn't seem to fit. She knows it best. But her burning inside her tells her otherwise. _No. Last night will be the last! I forbid it to happen again! I swear! Last night was a mess! Mum was so worried! That's right, I'll tell him straight out. I'll look at him in the eye and tell him. _

Any chance of Misaki giving Usui a 'little talk' was reduced to small rock pebbles when Usui, out of nowhere embraced her from the back. Sank the bed slightly in his weight and looked at her with his anticipating green eyes. Smiling brightly.

"Look Usui… this…routine" Her face reddens at the word 'routine'. "That we've begun to…"

The words muted as Usui trailed kisses down her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hm…? What is it?"

"It's late…I need to go home…" She blurted out, trying to sound confident while her inside practically liquefied at Usui's closeness.

"Ehh…but the sun didn't even set yet." He pulled at the rim of her shirt.

For some odd reason, the perverted alien had been quite forward and _needy_ in the past weeks. Which is the whole reason why this _routine _shaped up in the first place. Misaki, usually a confidant no-means-no person, while looked at him in the eye found it almost impossible to say no to his charm. Quite frankly, ever since their first time, she had been…_needy_ too somewhat. Not that she'll ever tell him that.

"I…have to prepare dinner." She lamely made an excuse.

"Suzana could do it" He kissed her cheeks and slipped his hand under her shirt.

"I told to do that for a week already. She'll be suspicious."

"Tell her the real reason then. Tell her you're busy having sex with me." He nib her ear.

"Usui..." Misaki moaned as her lover slipped his warm fingers under her bra. Felt the warmth that washed over he; she let herself sink further into his arms. After a long silence, she started again. "Baka…like I could do that."

"We could order take out and we could walk over to your house with then" He suggested and pecked lightly at her cheeks.

She leaned back and turned her head slightly and stroked his face, tracing the jawline beneath his pale smooth skin. She felt his light breathing on her face and he felt hers.

In her mind, a battle took place. To stay with him, be a responsible girl or deny. Both sides have their positive and negative. Only one is more selfish than the other. Finally she decide that she liked his idea and whispered shakily "Okay…"

"Yay!" his eyes brighten like a six years old kid, finding out that he was able to go to the amusement park. Then his childishness shifted to something that looks more like… a teen with too much hormones- a perverted alien to be exact. "Let's get naked!'

It always gave her the same effect each time he said that. With that oh so natural like nothing is wrong voice.

…

Usui's hand moved along every little curves of her body. Fondled her breast, his dominant hand slithered downward and touched the hotness of her sex. He reached further down, rested his head on her shoulders and touched her. Lightly, he flicked at the soft petals. Slowly, he pushed the curtains to the side wit his index and fourth finger. Gently, he slipped his middle finger into her love cave with ease, as hers were already wet. Caringly, with his palm, he cupped her sex, enjoying the radiating heat.

The room was silent except for their breathing that gradually became faster. Misaki's shaking ones and Usui's constant ones. All their attention focused on one shared desire.

"Hnngh. Nrrgh..." Misaki moaned and titled her head backwards as Usui's cleaver finger touched her insides. Stroked them and allowing her to get to know herself, every little foreign senses that she rarely felt. "Urgg" she arched her back and raised her hips closer to his hand and deepen his action.

Touched her thighs, he pushed further in and curled his fingers. He felt her G spot and pushed at it- earning a scream of pleasure from his partner. Again, he stroke the inner skin and massaged it while at the same time flicked at the pink pearl with his other hand.

Gradually, he set a responsible rhythm and slithered his finger in and out of her, making sure that each time he hit her g spot. "Ahn…hah…ah…" Misaki stammered, lost at words. "Usui… Emp!" She jumped when he pinched hard at her nub and heaved "Hah…Hah…Ah…" as he rolled it between his index and thumb, feeling the hard bundle of pleasure nerves.

Liked her reaction, he then squeezed her button with his middle and fourth knuckles, pushing it until she screamed. Added another finger inside, he increased his pace and hit her harder on her G spot. "You like that Kaichou? Does that make you feel good? Does that make you want me more?" He cooed into her neck and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Usui…Mmgh…hng…" She ran her finger through his blond hair and pulled his face closer to her chest, pressing them lightly against her tits. Eyes wide, Usui licked them and slowly took it in his mouth. He lapped at her nipple and ran his tongue across the smooth silky surface. Being so close to her chest, he stare at them rise and fall with her breathing, giving him many angles of her soft mounds.

Usui being his perverted self automatically, without knowing let the word slipped out of his lip "You look so sexy Misa" and buried his face between her breasts, pulling his concentration back on the task his hand was doing. He increased the pace still and went in deeper.

"Hah…Usui…Faster…" She shrilled and arched her back, feeling her climax coming close. Like a car driving on a road without traffic, going faster and faster. "God Usui! Ahh…! It's coming! I…oh it feel so incredible! I love it Usui!" She confessed and tensed her body.

Filled with pride to bring his lover up to such a level, he stopped thrusting and began beating on her G spot, like a drum with his finger as sticks. "Ah Usui! Usui! Arghaaa! Ahhh! AhhHH! AHHHHH!" She shrieked as the car accelerated to its limit and some how turned into a plane, swooping up into the sky. The corner of her eyes turned woozy and fireworks burst inside her. She pulled at the bed sheets, struggling to stay in one place. The pulsation knocked air out of her lungs and she threw her head back. "Holy shit! AHHH!"

Her screams of pleasure like music to his ears, he grinned and nipped her clitoris, massaging it as his other set of finger pressed harder into her spot.

"AHHHHH! USUI!" She screamed as she reached her climax and collapse down on the bed and let loose of her tensed body-exhausted, with Usui, rolling over to lie next to her. "That was great Usui…" She blushed.

They laid there for a moment and Usui climbed back on top once more. Having her come once wasn't enough. His hungry self wanted to please her more.

"Spread your legs for me" He kisses her forehead and saw her beet red face. Shyly, she obeyed and answered the kiss he had planted on her lips. Her back arched slightly and she positioned her leg on both side of his body- a classic position.

"Do you want to watch?" Usui playfully coaxed as he breathed in her scent.

"Eeh? Wh-" She was forced to stop mid sentence as Usui rose up from his position and her eyes was pulled to the sight that stopped her beating heart for a long moment. His cock was positioned between her legs. His harden. Aroused. Dick. His that would soon be inside hers.

Misaki's eyes were locked on the scene beneath her and she swallowed nervously as Usui's erection dipped down and grazed her opening. He was so horny and she knew it herself.

"Misaki..." heaved the boy. "I can't take it anymore. Can I put it in?"

She answered with a slight nod and in one smooth motion, with herself watching immensely at the action-how the stiff cock went into her, inch by inch and finally totally disappeared from her view. Left her with the sight of their connected hips

Inside, she felt him so deep in her and she flexed her muscle as to suck him further in. The action was rewarded with Usui's moans of bliss.

Still stayed at the same position she could watch, he pulled out halfway and trusted back in. Again, he repeated the action. Slowly at first then gradually picked up speed.

Misaki touched her lips as she at the same time bit them. He was pumping her and this... It was live…porn. Happening so close to her. Happening _to_ her. It was so erotic and it turned her on so much. It was guilty pleasures at it's finest.

How each time he pulled out, she could see his hard erection and an instant later it would be crushed back into her. Each time crumbling her sanity and made her melt further into him.

Gradually, their breathing labored as the trusts became harder and faster. "Ggh...rgh..." Usui moaned deeply as he rocked in and out of her. His arms were laid in both side of her head and his body cast a blanket of shadow. He went in deep and as he did so each time, he dipped his body lower and his skin grazed her erected nipples sending pleasant chills through his body.

She was tight, warm and incredibly soft. Her walls wrapped closely around his and oh the sucking.

The skin on skin contact drove him crazy. Not just the outside, but on the inside as well. In these moments, they were connected physically. Mentally was always. One thing for sure, in this moment, tonight, right now, he was alive.

"Ngh...mmrg...ann" Misaki gasped. Oh, God, if she could just have a little more...she would gladly die for this kind of feeling. Forever she would be reaching for that peak that she knew he was hurtling her towards, ready to push her off the moment she got close enough to the edge. Letting her fall into the immense climax.

"You're so hot kaichou..." his angelic face looked down at her. "It makes me feel so good Misa-chan." He grinned and continued his trust.

"Usui you pervert!" She blushed madly and turned her head away from his watchful gaze.

"Don't turn away my Misa. Or else I won't be able to see your face when you come for me."

The shade of red seemed to darken a million folds and she slightly tilted her head back to peak a glimpse at his green eyes, only to fine that he was looking right into her brown ones with his ever so perverted stalker self. "You're saying weird stuff..."

"Don't you like it though?" He huffed into her ears as breathing caught in her throat. "Look Misa-chan, look at what I'm doing to you and tell me how good it feels. Tell me everything."

The girl looked at him and swallowed as she tried to steady her breathing. "You alien..." She whimpered. "I won't tell you anythi-" She was stopped mid sentence when Usui slammed in and hit her g spot. "Hah! Nggh.. AH!" Her knees turned weak.

"So you like that...?" Usui trailed kisses down her neck. "I'll make you cum Misa. Let see how many time I can tonight. I'll have sex with you until you won't be able to walk to school tomorrow. I'll..." He leaned down to just beside her ears. "Fuck you."

"Ah... Usui! That's it..." Misaki gasped as he once again hit her pleasure spot. "Right there! Oh god..." She tilted her head back and the thought of what Usui and told her to do earlier hit her and bit her lips. In a low voice, she started "I feel like I'm being filled Usui..." She swallowed. "You're... So hot inside me."

"Misa-chan..." She was surprised when she looked up to see a blushing blond hair stalker. "You turn me on..." He mumbled and held her close, their chest pressed closely to each other's.

"Harder Usui... Faster... I love what you do to me." She whispered into his ears and in the instant the words left her lips, her boyfriend smirked and obeyed.

"Ah Usui! You're hitting the spot!" Misaki dug her fingers into his skin. "Keep going Usui! Gghnn... Hnnngg... Hah..." She heaved as she arched her back in pleasure.

She felt the tingling sensation building up inside her and the pressure increasing between her legs. "I'm coming" She managed in short gasp.

Pulled her closer, Usui kissed her lips and looked down at her. "Come for me Misa." his voice was low, soft. "Let me see you fly." And he touched her waist, pulling her closer to him still and groped her breast and played with her nipples. "Let me hear your scream when you come." He trusted faster, increasing their rhythm still and went in harder and deeper.

"Hgn... Ngghhhh... Hah... Enh..." The pleasure grew and she felt her peak so close that if she could just get a little more and she could be there. "Ahh...Ahhhhhhhh!" Her glass filled with overflowing bliss shattered and carried her higher up. With Usui's hard thrust and her body tensed she rode her ecstasy. "Usui! Usui! It's amazing! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Takumi!" She screamed louder, paralleling with her orgasmic pleasure, pulling Usui closer to herself, desperate to keep hold of her sanity.

Usui felt her pulsing around him and together with the sight of his lover's orgasm face; he too was pushed over the edge. "You look beautiful Kaichou" Was the last word he was able to say in normal tone as power instantly centered on his digit and a burst of molten liquid traveled and shot out of his tips. "Graaah! Urghhh! Agrahhh!" He growled going faster and harder still. Thrusting in and out if her. "God Misaki! Your pussy is amazing! Ahh! AhHhhhh!" He roared as he rode his own ride of pleasure and quickly reached his finger down and flicked at her clitoris, earning a scream.

He waited for his orgasm to die down as he slowed his pace and focused on hard deep stroke instead. Finding her G spot once more, he pushed his tips against it and pinched her clitoris while simultaneously kissed her lips. Purposefully letting her scream into his kiss. When he did broke the kiss, he grinned. "I told you right? I'll have sex with you until you can't walk."

"Shut up…" She blushed herself inside out.

"You're red kaichou" He teased and kissed her once more, letting his hand go down and fondled her breast. "Mmmm…" He moved down to eye level with the twins and took the left one in his mouth and sucked at it, and Misaki inhaled sharply.

She was filled in both body and mind. Their hips were crashing onto each other, his warmth like a blanket enclosing her and their legs entwined. Each time he shot in, she would be in a stance of ultimate bliss. The little whiffs of tinkling sparks danced inside her. Coming in small waves-growing larger each time.

He was sliding his digit in to her. And pulled out only to go in again, slowly increasing his rhyme each time.

She gently squeezed him and the action intensified her everything, stopped Usui from his dance.

"Ggnh! Ah...hggnnn...hah... Kaichou...that's deep" Usui panted as he once again trust into her. Only this time, he couldn't quite do so. The walls of her vagina held on to him. Sucking him further in. He tilted his head back "Hgn!" at the sudden blissful sensation. He was being sucked in and the more he tried to pull out, the thicker, more intense spasm jolt up his tips. Again, her soft walls squeezed him and his erection hardened even more.

With a shaky breath, he shoved in and while pulling out, uttered a muffled moan of bliss. He continued to pump her, fill her with essences of love; to satisfy his appetite, of her-oh her addictive crotch. How soft they were. The faster he trusted, the hotter her cave became.

The fire licked across their body, and caused pleasure filled sounds to be played in the room.

"Look at me Misaki..." Usui commanded between his huffs. "Say my name. Tell me how much I'm doing to you..." He trusted harder in this time, as his erection grew bigger still in her. Misaki's eye widens and her heart breath turned into desperate gasps. "haa... Ngh... Usui..."

"Not my name" He grunted as he scooped her up into his arms, pushing her waist closer to him. Furthering their contact as their sex slammed into each other's. Faster, he pumped her, used his body to lift her into her ride of ecstasy.

Pillow soft enclosed rock hard.

"Arg... Fuck!" he roared as felt his orgasm building up and held her tighter, pulling her closer to him and began to longer his trusts and hitting her end every time with his length.

"Hah...Hah... Takumi!" She pressed her fingers into his skin and tighten her legs around his waist, rocked herself to match his rhythm. "oh god Takumi! Ggh... Ngh... Ah, it feels so good!" She choked. "Hah... Takumi... I... This... Shit you're so hard!" she gasped at his growth inside her. "Nghhh... Ohhh... Ah, I'm feeling it!"

She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Everything turned slow and as if a tiny drop of alcohol-cool yet burning was splattered to the fire ignited in her. Then it was a glug of it-her everything shot up into the air with hot rays eating up her body.

"Yes! Yes! Yes Misa! Fuck. Fuck!" He moaned deeply and tilted his head back. "Shit...Ngahhh... Ahh..!" energies were suddenly shot to his harden erection and he gritted his teeth as the hot semen exploded from his tips and filled her. "Mi. Sa. Ki! Ah..Gahn... Ahhh... Ngahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ah...Ahhh...Takumi!" she shrilled his name as suddenly a tsunami of freezing liquid splashed her and she herself caught fire that burned the night. Her climax peaked and the throbbing knocked the air out of her lung. "gggh! Nghhhaa! Taku-Ahhhhhh!" she embraced him tighter as both if them climaxed.

"kuu... Argg... Ungh..." Usui grunted while forcing himself to 3 hard thrust and collapse down on her, careful not to crush her with his weight. He let his digit remain connected to her for a few minutes as the slowly came down from their orgasm.

"Ah that was nice." Usui signed, turned over to lay next to her on his back and wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"Mmmmmm..." Misaki mumbled as she snuggled closer to him. Gently, he stroked her hair and looked up at the ceiling. "It was nice."

As far as Misaki knew his hobbies consisted of cooking, being randomly talented and stalking. But somehow, he had a feeling that he's also exceptionally talented (not that she had ever slept with anyone else of course)…in bed.

**Long author gibberish nonsense that you may skip but will hurt my feelings(not that I'll ever know):**

**That turned out graphic. again. Yay. More lemons anyone? Was it better or worse than the last one? I tried to experiment with dirty talking… hehe ;) and since this is my first time writing Maid Sama, I still haven't really grasp the characteristic of the characters just yet. Give me some time and in a few chapters hopefully they'll be more like themselves. Usui's reason for being this **_**needy**_** will be revealed soon.**

**As you may have noticed, I don't have a blowjob yet in this fic. And probably you'll never read it. I tried writing it and I just can't. The idea of blowjobs makes me a bit… I just don't feel comfortable writing it. Maybe one of you could write it for me and I'll include it in the next chapter? **

**I actually added a plot now. So this will be a story with a lemon in every chapter, I can promise you that. I'll try not to do cliffys as usually when I read fanfictions I don't like them. I suppose you don't either? I see authors put cliffy to make readers be more anticipated about an update. But meh, I'm the chill'in type. Nonetheless, feedbacks make me jump and roll around on the bed with joy. **

**Thank you everyone who review! I love every single one of you! And the followers and favorite-ters(?) as well! You guys rock! **

**Btw, check out my profile! I finally wrote one so you'll get to know me better! And the author's note is long again. Forgive meeee **

**Perverted aliens visit the dreams of those who review. ****Just saying...**

**Azurecoloredsky Sunday, November 4****th**** 2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll keep the plot part to a minimum-just enough to understand where it's going and the lemon part to the max :D**

**Enjoy! **

…

Misaki let the warm water soothe her skin for a moment as she close her eyes, letting the droplets dances on her face. She's finally home. Taking a deep breath, she turn over to grab the body soap. From the other side of the shower curtain comes the sound of the door cracking open with a small squeak almost undetectable under the shower. But then again, she always has good ears. She turns the tap off, leaving the bathroom quiet except for the occasional drippings of water.

"Mum...?" She pumps the soap onto the sponge and began to wash her arms.

Seeing no answer, she tries again. "Mum...?" She scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "Suzana...?"

"Come on, you can't expect your boyfriend to just wait outside right?" she freeze like someone had inject liquid nitrogen into her veins. She hears the shower curtain pulling to one side and a thud. "I... Get lonely." he whisper between her neck and arms embrace her waist from behind.

"Usui..." she practically melts at his contact. _Contact_. The sudden thought makes her caught sense of reality and in a panic, fold her arm to cover her chest. Instantly, she shrugs away his hold and bends down in a ball. "What are you doing here?" She hisses in alarm.

"Why Misa-chan. You can't possibly…not know right?" He stoop down to her and ran his finger down her spine.

"Whatever, I don't care! What if Suzana comes in? Or even worse Mum?" her thoughts rac with horror.

"Nah, they're downstairs watching tv." he kisses her neck and she shudders. "They said the dinner we bought was delicious"

"They'll... Know you're up here..." She says shakily.

"Well... They thought I left."

"Then how-"

"The window." He reaches his hands forward and touches her thighs.

"But..." She trails off as he turns her around and catches her in a warm kiss.

The moment last for a small second and Misaki push him away in anxiety, arms still cross around her chest, blocking the nipples from his view. "Why...are you... Nak...?" Asks the redden shoujo whispering voice who turns away from him.

"Why do you think...?" He stops her and kisses her once more.

"Get out Usui!" Misaki whines when they finally stops for a breath.

"no" He licks her neck and pump some soap into his hand from the rail. "Definitely not happening." And he smooth the gel over her navel.

"Usui... What are you doing...?"

"Washing you of course." And he glides his hand up toward her mounds while his other hand attempts to remove the arms blocking his access to her breast. "Kaichouuu" He whines and tries to pull her hand away once again.

"What are you doing Usui? You Alien pervert!" She shifts slightly to try and avoid his grasp. "I can wash myself!"

"But it won't be as fun now would it...?" he finally slip his hand pass her blocking and Misaki gasps. "Mmm... That feels nice..." he fondle her breast while at the same time washing her clean.

Her soft supple tits fits perfectly in his palm and he rolls it around, enjoying as his light touches felt her softness and when he presses a bit harder and felt the firmer insides. His other hand soaps her back, thighs, arms, and legs while Misaki stand frozen. "Does that feel good kaichou...?" He moves closer to her and gently pushes her down onto the tub. Like a doll, she slumps down without protests.

"Usui..." Misaki purrs as he squeezes her nipples. "Ah!" as he pulls at it. "Oh Usui..." she tilts her head back as he massage her breasts.

An idea suddenly pops into the pervert outer-space alien when he laid his eyes on the tap. "Misa-chan, turn this way a bit..." he guilds her to lay down on her back while her legs points toward the tap and her heads nozzle at his cross leg.

"Usui...?" She looks at him in wonder when he reaches over and turns on the tab. Instantly, water flows out and hits her womanhood. "Ah... Oh this feels so good" she shifts slightly so the water hits her nub and a soft moan escapes her lips. "Mgnn... Hgnn..."

Against all odds, Misaki had never even knew why she's doing now is call masturbating. She never touched herself before. The foreign feeling gave her a pleasant sensation beyond her imagination.

Water keeps on pushing at her nub and small moans escapes her lips. The water is warm, but when it flows on to her clitoris, it becomes hot. _Boiling _hot. The heat digging in to her, competing with the scorching of her blush. She tilts her head back and their eyes met. "Kaichou... Cum for me...?" and he plants a kiss on her forehead.

Blushing madly, she nods slightly and let go, freeing her imagination to go elsewhere. She thinks of earlier today. Where she look down and saw him enter her. How his long deep thrust fills her. How his digit slips in...and out of her. How she saw him banging her. How horny it made her feel.

"Usui..." She reaches over her head to grab his knees as she feels the heat bubbling inside her. "_Usui_" her voice becomes pleading.

"Ah Misaki..." He looks straight at her while he moans her name. "Urghh...hah..." heaves the blond as his palms quickens his pace around his harden boner. Swallowing stiffly, he continues to touch himself, looking at her beautiful, naked body. How her nipples stand erect and the expression on her face as she feels the pleasure rising up. Her legs spread wide apart. All his. "Kaichou…" he reaches empty hand over to pinch her nipple and grope at her breast. It's softness almost melting into his palm and he groans out her name out again. "Misaki… Grhah…_shit_…"

"Usui… " Misaki grits her teeth as she feels her orgasm creeping closer. Her inside rises in temperature and sparks tingling; she squeezes her eyes shut and shakily reaches her hand to grab hold of his knees. "Hgn…Nyngh…I'm…I'm coming!" She half-scream-half-whisper. The pleasure overlaps and reaches sky high as it explodes in her with a force hitting her so strong it knocks the air out of her lungs. She arches her back as the spasm extent its way all around her body and the pulsing carry her higher up into the sea of indulgence. "Ta…ku…Ah…ahHHH!" She shrieks into his palm that covers it from being heard by her family downstairs. "TAKUMI!" She too covers her hand over his that covers her mouth, trying desperately to quite down the moans erupting from her throat.

Seeing her redden wonderful expression as she felt her bliss, his digit hardens and he bites his lip, holding back the groan threatening to cut into the steamy atmosphere. "Oh Kaichou…_Misaki…_oh god…" He quickens the action and throws his head back. "Erghn…Mmgh…Ah…Eehfm" comes the muffle growl as he feels the hot liquid travels out from inside and shoot out of his tip, spilling out white liquid that trickles down his knuckles.

The boy collapse down on his back when the spasm ends in satisfaction. They masturbated. Together. Well, that's another thing off his need-to-do-with-Misa list. A big, pervert grin forms on his lips. It's time to get down to the real business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Seconds later, this particular pervert alien have his face bury in between his lover's leg, with both of his hand slowly caressing her soft breast.

He light grazes his teeth on her pearl and bite at it gently, earning generous moans from his partner. He nips, and sucks on it, sending waves of light pleasure to wash over her. She spreads her leg wider apart.

The addicting taste of his lover drives him mad as he lick up the thin trail of liquid that oozes out. Using his nose, he Eskimo-kiss her clitoris while hungrily dig his way into her. Swaying his head slightly, just enough to massage her button, his tongue licks her opening.

"oh Takumi..." She huffs his name, finger tangle in his wet hair, pushing his face closer to her most precious spot. Giving him her all. Letting him look at her bare body. Letting him feel her private places. Letting him taste her. He sucks hard on her nub and she moans.

"mngh..." He slips his finger in. Grazes her sensitive spot. Poke her G spot and holds it there. Pushing further in. And further still. He thrust his finger in again and hit her. "Takumi... Just...a little more..."

Then he stops. Remove his finger and look up at her. His deep green burning into her golden orbs. "Why... Did you stop...?" comes a rather confuse voice of a certain shoujo.

A smirk forms on his lip. He sits up. "Well Kaichou. If you want anymore, you have to do it yourself." He gives of his best grin that he hopes look as seductive as he imagine it to be. "What do you say...Kaichou...sama...?"

It was not what Usui have been expecting if not at all. Instead of blushing to the ends of her hair and curse at him, she pounces on him. Pushing him down flat on the tub and she herself over him-her bare private part moist on his upper thigh. She looks at him then. Eyes slightly red and... Horny.

She closes her eyes and lowers herself on to his erect digit. Her hands guiding it into the right hole as it expands with her sexual arousal. "ah...hah..." the tip pushes pass her entrance. "mmmmmgh..." she looks down to see how big it is and gasp. "You're... So big..." and in one swift action, she let her waist drop down, letting his length penetrates through her. Filling her...full. "ah..." she touches the area bellow her stomach and rubs it a bit.

She pulls herself up slowly, feeling his tip grazing her wall as it goes toward the opening. Then lowering herself down to let his digit thrust into her. Feeling both the joy and embarrassment of being in control for the first time. Feeling his hardness moving inside her.

Without noticing, she starts rocking slightly on him at steady pace. Riding him. Loving how with every little movement and area it touches inside her makes her heart race and the wonderful sensation to bubble inside.

She lies down on his chest then, buries her face in his neck and lightly kisses him. The switch in position is almost like a confident boost to her. Knowing that she too, could be in control.

Their body grows hotter as she continues to ride him. Raising her hips and crushing down, letting his digit go deeper into her. Experimenting with different angles and how it presses onto the pleasure nerves. "Mmgnuah!" She moans as his erection hits a particular delicious spot. She repeats again, harder this time and feels the burst of goodness. "h...haah..." She heaves into his neck, warm natural lubricant pouring out and onto his thighs. "Takumi... Your... It's so... Big... I... It's so good..." She whispers shyly, turning away to hide her blushing face.

"Hhgn... No Misaki... Your sex. It's amazing. It's so soft... And hot." upon the word hot, he embraces her tighter, their burning skin press close against each other. His lover's tits pressing closely to his chest. With that thought, he grew another inch and Misaki gasp. "god Misaki, I...ggdhn!" he exclaims as her walls squeezes him. The blood flowing from his tip- boiling.

Moves her sex around his hardness, she kisses him.

Sitting up on him once more, she begins to ride him again, faster, harder, deeper, his member filling all the little gaps that feels empty inside her.

With a rather hard satisfying push, she senses the orgasm that is just a corner away. She increases her pace, carrying both her lover and herself to the peak. The pressure between her legs grows and intensifies as the amount of pleasure she's experiencing elevates higher up. The friction as his member goes in and out of her driving her into a mad, horny beast. "oh! Takumi! Takumi!" Harder, she rides him. "Ah this is so great! Nghh... Ahh!" She let out a small scream as Usui begins to grope at her breast. Her wet skin making it easy for him to smother his whole palm along the mounds and pleasure her.

"emmpfm... Ohhh... Takumi... Ah...ahh..!" The beginning sparks of her orgasm takes off into the sky and all her senses silent except for the friction in her sex. The throbbing greets her like a good friend, escalating her into the bliss she have so much yearn for.

Her pulsation beats his digit as he feel the intense feeling erupting from his very core. "Ughhh! Misaki! This is... Ohh! Shit...SHIT!" Energy and blood pumping fiercely in his vein the cold yet hot liquid race it's way to the tip.

"I'm cumming!" they both moan at the same time.

"Ahhh! Ahhh... AHHHH! Takumi!" she holds on to his hips, as her knee turns to a soft mush and her body tense in preparation of the climax. Toes and fingers curling.

"gggaghh! Mmmghh... Misaki! Misaki! Oh I fucking love you!" he whips his head back, mind going blank, hand burried in her cleavage freezes.

"Ahh! Ahhh! AHHHHHHHh!" their muffled screams come in a unison as they both reach their climax instant. Liquid splashing out from her sex like running water and his boner ejaculates, releasing the semen deep into her - each crying out their lover's name, as they are lost at how to express these amazing pleasures to their partner.

When the last of the spasm leave her body, she collapse down on him, both breathing hard from sexual excitement. His fingers pinching her nipples, he whispers into her ears "That was so great Misa-chan... I didn't know that you had it in you..." Sensing the double meaning behind the words, the young maiden turns bright red.

"Mmm..." She let him kiss her jaws. Slowly the kiss nibbles closer until their lips meet and a tangle of lips locking flourish. He sucks lightly on the bottom of he lips and taste her sweet parts.

"Misa..." He rubs her breast with firm even pressure. Plays with her hard erect nipples. The 2 rose petals like golden pebbles in his touch. "You're so soft..." he smiles into the kiss and with both hand pulls at her nipples.

As if her nipples were connecting to her whole body, his action immediately brings her a unique electric jolt that ties straight into the middle, between her legs. Each time he pinch and pulls at her velvet skin, they becomes more and more erect.

As if his hands were imprinting irons, every of his touch burns deep in her skin. Hot. So hot.

"hhunn... Mmhfhnnnm..." She breathes as she runs her fingers through his soft blond locks.

"Another round…?" He whispers into her ears. She looks at him, loss at words. Another round and it would be their 6th climax today. Her clit once again became so hot it's unbearable. Aching to be touch. Rubb. Pinch. Suck. _Oh, what had I become…_

She turns red. "Takumi... Please. I want you inside me. Please, I need you. Make love to me."  
_  
_  
A smirk. How be loves to follow his kaichou's command. Grabbing her firmly by her waist and pulling her into his lab, legs on either side of his waist - spread out wide. Pushes her back to the end of the tub, he embraces her. Nipples to nipples, waist-to-waist, skin on skin.

The room is cooler now, from the absent of hot water steams. But for a particular delicious reason, the young couple- lips lock and bodies mend together, are so hot. Skins scorching.

He relishes the taste of her lips and feels his erection growing stiffer by the seconds. He needs to take her now, or his sanity would probably burst in flames. "I'll put it in now..." He announces into the kiss and in one smooth motion, moves his hips forward, his tip slowly entering her.

"Oh! Nghn... Usui..." She signs, his digit within moments getting suck into her hungry, excited, aroused, vagina. She's wetter than earlier, he notices as he has sex with her.

He's in her. Filling her up again. Oh how she wishes she could spend her whole life just indulge in this moment. Being complete. She spends so many firsts with him. Kiss, date, relationship, sex, love.

"Ah...hgnn...mmm..." She wraps her legs around his waist tighter, trying to get him deeper. Her vagina throbs slightly with her pumping heartbeat. Deep inside her, he slowly moves, trying to locate her G spot.

"Mmm... Kaichou..." he heaves in bliss as he feels her around him.

Soon, they find themselves moving together in a rhythm, their sex connect and mending together. Melting into one. Love flourishing and strengthen their bonds.

The sight makes him hornier than ever. Makes him want her even more. Except that he already have her. Making love to her right now.

"Takumi" She pants between the thrusts. "Takumi" Louder, more pleading this time.

His lips meet hers and he kisses her. The type that he knows leaves her head fuzzy. Lost for words. Her soft smooth lips taste so addicting. "Kaichou…mmgh…" Holding a tighter grip on her waist, he goes in deep fast long strokes. Her sex giving him the intense sensation, walls wrap around his digit, and pulling him deeper in.

"I can't feel my legs" She pants, trying to get air into her lungs, having to realize that she had forgotten to breathe. "Usui…I love you so much"

"Right back at you Misa" He thrusts in to a meticulous astounding spot and she shrills in indulgence.

"Right there Usui… my G spot is right there!" She stammers, she let her hand guide his head to her neck, let him kiss her on her sensitive spots.

He shoves his erection into her, fuck her hard, transporting her to her land of ecstasy. At the same time, he sucks her neck, leaving love bites, but still careful to not leave them too near her collarbone, or it might become visible when she wears her shirt.

Misaki feels the surge of pleasure rinse over her. Her body likes a sponge absorbing every drop of them. Each time he hit her spot, her thighs would jerk up, her body jumps and she loves it. She reaches her hand down to pinch her nub, adding more spice to the recipe. Like a dash of hot sauce, Usui rubs her breast and squeezes her nipples. The action deepens everything and stars starts to mix into her vision, coloring the white ceiling with sparkles of different hues.

Another small wave engulfs her and she moans in bliss. She doesn't know that that wave is like a miniature version of what is about to hit her.

And then, it happens. The orgasm consumes her into its deep hole. Ripping her away from reality and shoot her up into the sky. Each pulsing only carries her higher up and then it just suddenly stops and she is left with emptiness as Usui pulls out. She would have protested but the next thing had stopped any traces of that from happening. His head is between her legs once again. Her climax picks up where it has left off, escalating faster and higher as he sucks her opening.

Like a beast devouring his prey. His thumb circulates around her pearl. He drinks her clean, in a manner that drives her to the edge of passing out. One he have his fill, quickly, he goes back to his position on top of her. Aims and enter her once more, going straight to her G spot. 3 hard thrusts and muffled screams starts to erupts from her throat as her orgasm still intensifies to a level all most too much to bear.

"Taku…I'm cumming! Ah! AHHH!" She finally reaches her climax and the energy, like gun power, explodes in hot waves that burn her skin, melts her heart, and leaves her breathless. She dugs her fingers into his back as she hold on to him, eyes squeezes shut.

Usui taps her clitoris then. Stopping her from coming down from her orgasm. Leaving her hanging up there, letting her consume the pleasure until she is full. Charge her up. Her ejaculation pours out by the seconds. He pulls in and out in long strokes; building up to his climax, which is just so close he, could taste it.

"Misaki…oh god…fuck…AHH!" He leaps for the peak and feel his pleasure grows as he cum inside of her. Imprinting himself deep into her most precious spot.

They hang there for a long moment. Slowly letting their heartbeat comes to a regular beating- their body heat averaging. Finally, he pulls out.

"That…was awesome." He heaves.

**And now it's author's note time! (I know you love this part of the story best! Haha...jk)******

**The reason I add the plot was to make it a way for the character to be set up in different situation. Of course if only I had done a one shot then there won't ne a plot in the first place. But you know, I just felt like a plot would be nice.******

**So many of you guys PM- me! I'm so happy you guys! Made me feel all nice inside knowing I'm worth PM-ing to :3******

**I was wondering though. You lovely awesome people that read my story, are there more female of you? Or more male? That way I'll be able to satisfy your wants and write more on that gender's perspective. But of course if I were to write from a guy's- since I'm a female, it might not be as accurate/realistic as what a guy would feel. I'm all ears if you want to share anything with me, you dudes out there!**

**Oh on a side note, you might look at me like some big hentai/pervert for writing in this genre, but in real life, I'm not much of one. I'm just a girl. Occasionally horny. Who likes writing fan fictions. **

**I'll be taking a break for about a month. Sorryyy**

******Love you guys,******

**ACS**

**Sunday, 8:02 AM, December 2, 2012**

**Review? Fav? Follow? They make me feel so happy! (For the record, a review gives direct happiness while as when you click like on a post to 'help' a kid in Africa does nothing.) **

**Click the review button! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back my precious lovely readers! I wrote this while listening to this song over and over again called Yasashii Sayonara. Just…you know maybe you want to listen to it while reading this. On to the story we go!**

Misaki took a deep breath through her mouth to clear her mind. Slowly she breathed out with her nose. She shifted seat slightly with a loud awkward creak. Furthered herself away from the now called sex-demon. She blushed slightly as some of the council member glances up from their chatter with their friends. She looked at the clock. It's better to start the meeting now.

Cleared her throat, the council member hushed and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Usui with an expression not quite easy to make out. As it was a combination of smug, not-bad, and the face people make when they shot air out through their nose. She silently cursed herself for letting him in.  
_  
__Hah. As if I could do that. _ She recalled the event last night vividly. Frame by Frame, to the milliseconds, every little detail.

After finally came to her sense last night, in the bathtub that is, she had panicked. Really panicked. That her family member might have heard them. Who knows what would happen to them. But once again, Usui Takumi was Usui Takumi the 'great and almighty'. Her bathroom had a window. A square one with a side of probably around 1.5 foot. For the air to escape that is. He had exited through there after clothing himself. They were on the second floor for goodness sake. Landing perfectly on his two foot. Takumi the 'great and almighty' took it as simply as jumping down two stair steps.

Surprising still, he climbed back up and handed her a cat through the small window. Pecked her cheeks and took his leave.

And she was right, her family had heard them. Nervously, she held up the cat. Claimed that it had jumped in from the window. Saw him so dirtied, she tried to wash him and thus the 'screams' came from her being attacked by the cat and the 'moans' was the cat dislikes to the water.

And they believed her. Just like that.

She wet her lips and started "So. The field trip that is coming up, does anyone of us have an idea of where we could take the classes to?" She spoke in a loud clear voice, as what was expected of a Kaichou. "Oh, I dropped my pencil" Usui exclaimed, bended down, and disappeared under the table. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Okinawa would be nice!" one of them suggested.

"Izu would be cool! The beach!" the other chimed in.

"I know, how about Kyouto? We could stay in a Ryoukan and take onsens!"

But Misaki was no longer listening as the blood in her body froze. Her body tensed and the discussion turned into background noises as she felt a hand swept pass her ankle and slithered up her leg.

Usui.

She clenched onto her pen and bit her lips. Hot breath between her thighs, her heartbeat sped up. A finger teased her moist underwear, running it along her opening. There are too many people here. They would notice if she does anything now. She tried kicking him but failed as he held both her leg securely on the ground. Anymore resistant and she would start to cause a scene.

Finally, she gave up and her leg lay limply on the ground. She could have sworn she heard Usui saying 'good girl' under there.

She felt her underwear being pushed to one side. The blast of cold air and exposure send tickling chills down her spine. A finger slipped in and touched her where it was most precious. Pinched her nub and his finger thrust into her vagina.

She fought the urge to spread her leg wider apart to let him take her there.

"What do you think, Kaichou?" Yukimura turned to her, smiling. "Is Kyouto okay?"

_Shut up Yukimura! You have no idea what sort of thing I'm going through right now! _She almost seemed to snap at him. "um…well…" she choked, as his thrust send lustful waves to her body. "Sure…" Her fingers curled and knotted itself. Her jaws clenched as she tried to put on her best poker face.

"Are you feeling okay Kaichou? Your face is all flushed" One person asked her in concern. "A fever maybe?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit dizzy is all." She mumbled and secretly begged for her to ask if she wanted to go to the nurse's office. She would do anything to escape this. But luck had betrayed her as she jumped back into discussion with the others.

Usui's face crept closer and she felt his hot breath on her sex. With a tug, her underwear was removed and pooled on her ankles. She knew then that she was doomed. A wet, soft yet firm substance flicked on her clitoris. It was his tongue. Her breath left her lungs and faint tingle surfs of bliss dance on her. He sucked on her pearl gingerly, his lips closing around her sensitive button. "emfmp!" She managed to swallow back her moans.

_Oh god…_ His teeth raked the surface of the bead only slightly, and send her inside to melt. It was crushed between his hot pair of lips as they massaged it sensually.

Misaki's clitoris was silky, smooth, and taste so wonderful. He somehow hated that it was so dark under the table, as it shadowed his vision from her sex. He wanted to see it, badly too. Signed, the perverted alien french-kissed the pearl, dismissed the thought in a second. After all, he had her all to himself. She was his, and he could see her everything as many time, as he wants. It gave him a satisfying sensation, knowing that for the rest of forever, he could make love to her.

"I know it's here some where…" He casually said, loud enough for people to hear. He grinned and went back to work.

His tongue felt every little change in texture of her clitoris, from the small gap under the nub to the smooth oh so smooth of her inner petals. At the same time, his finger caressed her walls and felt it respond to his touch. Squeezed and un-squeezed, poured out lovely essence and sucked further in. It drove him mad.

_Thump-thump-thump_, her heartbeat was all she could hear. The room slowly turned black and she soon realized that she had been squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't quite put a finger on what range of emotion is going through her. It was traumatic, dreadful, astonishing, it was a paradise of ecstasy.

As if muffled, the discussion became almost unheard. Feebly, one spoke "As for transportation…"

But her attention was long gone from that topic. Her position as Kaichou forgotten. Usui's act was stimulating, sensual…erotic, and she loves every bit of it. Kaichou or not, she was a teenage girl. And teenage girls have many fantasies and dreams too. Adolescences bring in many new wants…sexual wants.

Another finger joined the rave inside her wet cave. He flicked it inward, and nudged her G-spot. The bulls eye, the shooting target, her golden spot. Again and again, he prodded there, thrusting harder and faster into her vagina. Gave her pink rosy bud a last long hard suck and plenty of saliva to coat it, he replaced it with his other hand. He circled the pearl with his index and gradually increased the pressure. Pinched, pulled, prepare her for the main highlighted events of the orgasm…in the middle of a meeting, with careful eyes watching. Secretive…naughty…perverted…

His tongue busied itself with teasing her opening. Gently stretching her entrance as it made it's way in. Tasted her.

Misaki felt as if she could die any moment. The embarrassment, fear, horror, lust, love, it all jumbled together into what it is that she was feeling. He was fingering her. They were having oral sex in the middle of a meeting. Watchful gaze watched. She picked up her pen and take out her mute-ness. Concentrated on trying to stay quiet.

The kaichou knew that this was nothing like last night. One suspicious sound and her cover would be blown. Desperately, she tried to push away her orgasm, submerging it into her subconsciousness. Still it bought the opposite. The force layered and transported her ecstasy higher up.

She wanted to scream his name, curse at him for putting her in this situation, yet she was not mad. Opposite, she loves him even more.

Like washed over, the bliss grew thicker. The water balloon was almost to its limit of containment. It grew large. Enormous. Her sex scorched and burned, longed for an orgasm. His two fingers inside her, lips tangled with her petals, tongue trusted in her sex, another finger skillfully pleasured her bundle of sensitive blissful nerves.

It was too much.

Her legs began to shake; her indulgence send sparks flying in the corner of her eye. Instantly, she let go of the pen. Fingers curled and stiffen. Her nails dug into her palm. She squeezed her eyes; hand came to close her mouth. She breathed out.

The water balloon erupted.

Throbbing greeted her like a best friend. Her genitals pulsed. Muscle contracted against her will. Each time it bought her to newer levels of bliss. Each time her hips rose off the chair. Each time she told herself that she love Usui so so much. Each time it throbbed, his finger would maximize the sensation as they jabbed her G-spot and pulled her clitoris. Like her faithful butler, wanted only the best for his ojou-sama. Like a genius, knew where to touched her exactly when and where. Like Usui Takumi, as he was her lover.

Liquid burst from the balloon. She ejaculated. He pulled his finger out. Licked her sex clean. Kissed her opening and sucked. Slowly ate her as the fountain poured out his reward.

As if the orgasm still lingered, his doing kept her there on the edge. The verge of sanity. It was until he had finished that her muscle relaxed and she could breath again. The hellish heaven finally settled.

She opened her eyes and saw a girl looking at her strangely. Her heart dropped and she feared that she had put two and two together, but the thought was immediately dismissed as she turned away, like nothing happened. She felt her underwear being put on to its proper place and a kiss on her inner thigh.

The discussion was going along smoothly. No one was giving her funny looks. It was normal. Down under the table, Usui exclaimed almost too loudly, "Ah! There it is!" and popped up to sit on the chair. "Finally found it." He flashed her his perfect smile and winked.

His smile was so annoying.

He licked his lips.

_That bastard._

**Alas, the author's blabber,**

**Sooo readers, how do you like it? This is a request from PriestessXRitsu btw :) **

**I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. And this chapter is a bit short as well. The next chapter is also done so look forward to it! I'll upload it…say…when I get about 50+ reviews? Can you guys do that for me? Please? **

**If you have a request, tell me in a review or via PM :) I have about 4 empty chapters that I might be able to fit into the plot line. **

**Did you guys notice how this story is listed in a community? On my other account, my story never got listed in a community before. This is so cool. Thank you!**

**Happy late new-year! I hope all you lovelies a lucky amazing year :) **

**Your's truly, **

**azurecoloredsky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 as promised!**

The door closed behind her with a small thud. The breezy air of the rooftop eased her beating heartbeat and hot skins. Usui grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him, catching her rosy lips into his. She kissed back shyly and he led her to the shaded area casted from the building, hidden from the eyes of people. Pressed her onto the wall, he whispered into her ear, "God Misaki… I want you so much right now…". He sucked lightly on her soft earlobe; his tongue caressed it, sending warm waves to waft onto her neck. A hand slipped into her skirt and finger ran along her underwear - millimeters away from her pussy. He felt the soaked fabric and grinned into the kiss. Then, took advantage of the moment as he pushed his tongue into her hot mouth – he slipped a finger into her sex. He touched the familiar walls and stroked it lovingly. His palm grabbed her pussy and pushed her up.

Misaki couldn't believe it. Usui was at it again. That perverted, outer space alien! Is he not going to let her rest even a little? As soon as the afterschool meeting was over, he dragged her up here and… But even so… she liked it. Loved it. Once again, she found herself to become more and more perverted, or is this is what you call horny? Maybe she caught Usui's flu or something. She sucked in a breath as her boyfriend's hard member poked at her hips. He wasn't just hard, he was rock-solid! Broke away from the kiss for breath, she stole a glance downward. No wonder why Usui led her here in such a hurry. His erection was so… big.

"Misaki… I… let's make love" He said, hand cupped her cheeks, his perfect green eyes shining. "I need you…right now." Pressed the boy, now took out his finger and grabbed her hand to let her touch his erected cock. "Look what you did to me…"

"…okay" She breathed.

With a deep smirk, he unzipped his pants. Slowly, he peeled away the boxer to reveal his length. Misaki gasped, as she wasn't fast enough to turn away. She had caught glimpse before, under dim lights, but this was the first time she ever saw it so clearly, under the bright sunlight. A gush of wind and her raven locks swayed slightly. Now his eyes were on hers. They were serious. He pushed her higher up on the wall. His hand snaked up her skirt, flipped it up and he pulled down her panty down to her knees. Grinned from ear to ear at the liquid that trickled down her inner thighs.

He took a moment then to observe her sex. Finally able to too, see it in such bright light. The perverted alien would have taken a photo of the perfection and keep it under his pillow if he was able to. He wanted to stare at it for forever but his little friend told him otherwise. It ached to be used. To enter a vagina. To feel it's soft walls.

Slowly, he moved his hips closer to her. His erection stood up tall. It's tip brushed her entrance and he moaned. Positioned himself for the penetration. He held onto her waist and thrust all the way in. Her vagina closed in around his digit finally. Immediately, he groaned in satisfaction. She felt so _fucking _amazing. Maybe it was that he was so horny, or that his length endured the pain for so long, but it felt so much better than any other time. Whatever, he didn't care no more. He just want to have sex with her until they both pass out.

Usui's manhood stayed inside her for a long while as they both savored the fullness. The completion. They both were looking down at where they were connected. Their hips pressed together. Then he started to move. Gradually he pulled out and once again shoved inside. Long slow stroked drove them both to utter lust. Set a good rhythm, he pinned her hand in place on the wall and kissed her neck, nibbled his way to her jawline and to her soft lips. The shounen now labeled as an ultimate hentai, licked the crack between her lips, telling her to open her mouth for his entrance.

She obeyed, and their tongue dueled hungrily. Each wanting a taste of the other party. He knew he hit her G-spot then when his action caused her to screamed his name. Took note of that angle, he made sure to hit her there every single time. He unbuttoned her uniform to reveal her under garments. Black and red he noticed. Lacy. A hand rested on top, smoothed itself on the exposed part of her tits. Eyes widening, he let a finger pushed the left part of the bra down. He wanted to see the most important part. "I want to see your nipples kaichou. May I?" His emerald eyes glistened.

"Nnngh" He thrust hard into her. Her hand came up to cove her face slightly. Quietly, barely a whisper, she whimpered "…yes". Received the go, he quickly pulled up her bra to expose her bare breast. Oh how it bounce to his hard thrust! His eyes widen at the sight that increased his sexual arousal all the more. It caused him to fuck her faster, harder. "Mmf! Ahh...! Ngh…emfmp! Hah…haa". Deeper strokes made her moaned, friction made him groan. It was lust.

"Usui! Ahh! Haa…mm…nngh!" She let him take her. He was inside her. His hard penis was inside her vagina. In and out, in…and out. Each stroke came so fast she lost count. Her insides were burning. Scorching. And she loved the feeling with all that she could love. She looked down once more, at how they were having sex. His long thick manhood entering her over and over again. "Kuu…Usui…oh! Ahh! Taku-NNGHH!" The small waves of bliss returned and carried her up higher to her oasis.

"Enjoying the ride kaichou…?" His palm groped her supple tits. Oh how it drove him mad with ecstasy. "mmgh…Misaki… this feels so good." He felt energy began to build up in his manhood, and the perverted outer space alien knew then that his cum has come dangerously near. He reached his hand down to pinch her nub. "Do you like me playing with your clitoris Misaki?" He whispered in her ears. Clitoris. He liked how the word is pronounced. Clitoris…clitoris…It has a ring to it. It should be his new favorite word. "Come for be Misaki. Show me how much I'm doing to you."

"Gkk…Hah…yes…Usui…yes…Ahh! Please touch it more" Her expression as she said those words were so satisfying. She was so flushed, so filled with ecstasy, so…sexy. Her eyes were red, and he knew his was too. He was going down on her. 2 Finger rolling her clitoris, his ring finger teased her vulva. He felt her walls contracting around his hard erection. "I'm…cumming!" She hurriedly whispered. Eyes squeezed shut as her body started to convulse. He held her tight in his arms, shoved her waist closer to his member, his other hand quicken around her clitoris and he thrust faster and faster still into her wet soft sex.

"Takumi…mmghn...Hnnhah…nngh…Takumi…TAKUMI!" She shrieked his name as the pulsing started, he felt her quivered violently in his arms. "AHN! TAKUMI! THIS-AHH! AHH!" Her orgasm bought her to absolute ecstasy.

"I'm cumming!" He groaned. Her muscle throbbing around his cock was his last strand as cold yet hotness burst from his insides, traveled fast along his length and shot out from his tip. Ejaculated his semen deep inside her as he too reached his climax, "KUUAG! UURGHHH! MISAKI!" The orgasm sucked out their energy and leg gave away, both crumbled down on the floor.

Her raven locks were an absolute mess, stuck to her face with sweat. Cheeks rosy and eyes that shine, she was beautiful. He carried her to sit on his lap, facing each other. Their sex were still connected, he grabbed her butt and thrust 3 long gentle stroke, to completely finish his ejaculation. Hand cupped her cheeks, he gave her a long kiss. Let his tongue explored her mouth, taste her lips.

Pulled out, he laid her on her back. "Here, let me clean your sex Kaichou." True to his word, he lowered his head down to a girl's most treasured spot. He pushed his face up to the wetness and signed at the closeness. He was going to get his fill today. The sky was so bright. His lover must know that in this condition, he could see everything. She was completely exposed to him. Embarrassed to death, for her nakedness to be gazed upon. Yet she did not protested and spread her legs wide for him. It made him happy.

He took her time to play with her sex. Nibbled her petals. Licked her flower. Sucked her clitoris. Tasted her vagina. Each action poured thick trail of liquid into his waiting mouth. But amidst it all, he looked at her slit. It was mind-blowing in it's own way. Her glowing ruby was aroused, throbbing, hot, and large. He let his teeth scrape the tip of it earning a soft desperate moan from the Kaichou.

Again Usui's heated tongue entered her pussy. Licked her moist inner skin. Teased her opening. In an instant, it was gone only replaced by a pair of lips. Oh…_Oh _he was sucking her. "Nngh…hnnn…" Her insides burst out even more liquid to satisfy his needs.

"God you taste so good Kaichou…" He mumbled between gasp. Each time he sucked, her sex contracted, causing her clitoris to perk up and he loved it. Thus he continued to eat her, enjoying the dance in front of him. "Naughty girl…if you don't stop this…I won't be able to clean you properly." He teased, running his hand along her navel and slowly slithered down to her butt and pushed clit even closer to his face. His nose was pushed up against her nub and it was amazing. He breathed onto her sex, showering her with warmness.

Again he sucked her clitoris now, slowly moved around and sucked at random spot on her sex. He sucked so hard that he was sure it would have given her a hickey all over. Back to her bud, he massaged it with his lips. As if sinking his teeth into it but not quite. "Usui…Oh Usui…Ghnnngn…Ah…." Her legs were tensed.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her sex was burning. Scorched. "Mmmmghm…" She squeezed her eyes shut. The puzzle board inside her was being complete, each pieces falling into place at a dangerous rate. A last hard suck on her clitoris and she was complete. She bucked her hips, back arched and hand clutched to her chest. Tried to hold on as the pleasure between her legs grew bigger and bigger and _bigger. "_Usui! AHN!AHH! AHHH!" Finally she peaked and the throbbing thundered her body. Lightning struck her and she exploded.

Then suddenly, he sat up.

Climbed on top of her, he looked into her brown eyes and said, "Sit on my face Misaki".

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Usui…emfpt!" She yelped as he licked her slit. Her legs were almost melting at his touch. What he was _doing _to her. She felt his tongue rubbed against a certain delicious spot and she whimpered. She looked down and saw her lover eyes that met hers. Loving eyes - but loving eyes that ignite the fire in her. "I love you Misaki" He smiled into her sex. He reached a hand over and touched her round creamy breast. Her bra pushed upwards, from under, he could see her tits stood up firmly. He flicked at her erected nipple and saw her flushed face turned a deeper red. Pulled at the velvet skin, he kneaded her clitoris with his tongue.

Left her in a trance. Usui. Usui. Usui. She couldn't get his name out of her head. Nor could she looked away from what he was doing to her. His skilled hand groped her breast, turning it into mush. Her sex being worked on. Eaten. The erotic sounds he made when he sucks. Her own body responded to each and every of his exquisite touch. Rocking back and forth.

An orgasm was building up inside her once more. And she wanted it. She wanted it so badly. She wanted to show him how much he was doing to her. But most of all, she wanted to experience the lust that she was undeniably addicted to.

"Usui… please…AHN! Please….this…mmgh…." More liquid poured out of her and he happily lapped it up. As more and more sweet droplets oozed out, he began to intimately sucked her. Each suck was longer, harder, more passionate.

Misaki felt her climax getting closer. She knew it.

"Let's get this finished shall we?" Usui smirked.

He began to worked on her clitoris in a frenzy. He used his teeth, lips, tongue. Over and over again he kissed her rosy nub. Let his tongue flicked it hard. His teeth ever so slightly grazed it, spiced up the action.

His firm tongue licked her clitoris send pleasure up into her womb. Blood pumped fiercely under her skin. It was as if someone was stuffing hot coals inside her. It was so hot it's unbearable. Yet she loves it. He was…they were having sex on the rooftop for goodness sake! In campus! Usui's lips crashed into her as it pinched hard her clitoris and that was all it took for her to be pushed over the edge for the one-millionth time that day. "I'm coming!" She hurriedly squeaked. "aaaHHH! AHH! AYAAA!" She shrieked as her so desired climax peaked and she reached orgasm.

With each powerful throb, she flew up higher and higher, the bliss took her up. Usui was licking her still, ate the sweet liquid that drenched his face as she came on him. Usui kissed her sex one more time and she rolled over to lie on her back, exhausted, still slowly coming down from her climax.

But he didn't want to stop there…just yet.

Moved on top of her, he slipped his finger into her sex. Then another followed by the third. Carefully wanted her surprised expression. He began a slow plunge. In and out. Stretching her sex as she liquefied under him. "no! No! Usui! It's too-" She cut her off abruptly as he removed his finger and replaced it with his long thick manhood. "MMGHH!" She heaved as her climax picked itself up. It's intensity multiplied a thousands fold.

He thrust forward in a fantastic rhythm, earning cries after cries from Misaki at every jolt of bliss. "I want to push you up higher" He moaned, squeezed her breast as his other hand went down to pinch her nub. Every little thing Usui did crashed down on her. Knocked air out of her lungs.

It was too too much. The friction, their sex interconnected. His length went deep into her. In and out. In and out. Frenzied. He fucked her hard. A finger forced itself into her already occupied pussy. Tested her limits. Extended her opening and it was a surprise that it stretched with ease. Her aroused body responded to every of her wish. "NnnGHhh!AAHH! Hhaaa…haaa"

Her clitoris burned furiously and her vagina threatened to explode into nothingness. And it did. He had sex with her until an astounding orgasm shattered through both of them. Her small frame shuddered with the impact of his last few strokes. "AHH! TAKUMI! AHHHHHHH!"

He stiffened against her, held her waist closer to his, let his digit rest fully inside her and shook with his own release, gasped hotly against her neck. Their uneven panting heard only by nature.

**Alas, the author's blabber**

**Whew! Finally finished! So, how was it? I felt bad about making the last chapter so short so I made this one a little longer to make up for it. Got a request? Tell me via inbox or in a review and I'll try to fit it into the plot :) Review makes me happy! **

**Next up we travel forward to the next day where Usui would be 'attacking' her in a place most of us should be similar with. I'll give you a hint, it relates to the title of this manga. The first to guess correctly, I'll give them a shout-out :)**

**Man, you guys are awesome! I reached the big 50 in only 2 days after I put it up, and it's all thanks to you! This is the first time ever since I started writing fanfiction that I get this many overwhelming responds (so yeah, I lied a little on the fist chapter when I said it was my first fanfiction. I wanted to keep my main account 'clean', is that weird? xD).**

**TripleDouble, outdoor enough? Maybe I'll try to write another one in a public area… somewhere that no one recognizes them. But then again, Misaki might just slap him if he makes a move. I have narrowed it down to these possibilities:**

**-Beach **

**-Park**

**-Library (the 'please be quiet in libraries' rule would be pretty fun to torture our lovely couple with)**

**The next chapter is in the process of being written so you might need to wait a little… have a lemon idea? Tell me and I'll be honored to write it ;) But I promise I won't let you wait too long. **

**Have anyone of you seen Physco-Pass? Sword Art Online? I just finished them a while ago. It was awesome. **

**AzureColoredSky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Usui Takumi had a certain fantasy that had kept replaying itself in his mind for a while now. And that certain fantasy is very much closely bonded to the title of this manga. Kaichou wa...Maid sama. To put it bluntly, it's just the concept of Misaki... And her in a maid outfit. And her being a class president. A kaichou.

And roleplaying. Now what other perfect way to start off his erotic plan than by seducing her right here in Maid Latte?

He stood up from his seat, walked pass the idiot trio that seems to be ever present and into the kitchen. Sight of girls in cute maid outfits rushed to grab and serve the food. Girls in cute maid outfits or not, he had eyes for only her and her only.

Walked straight forward, he rested his arms around the waist of his most precious lover. The teen, surprised, looked up as she finished pouring the coffee. "Usui?" Her angelic voice rings in his ear. Her long lashes swayed as she blinked...Her annoyed glare snapped him back to reality.

A sweat drop later, he regained his cool and smirked. She blushed. This was getting good. "Say... Why won't you come with me for a while." He winked and swiftly brushed her upper thighs, being totally oblivious at getting the message across. Misaki had for a second considered rolling her eyes but decide against it moments later. Instead his words slowly seeped into her skin. Into her mind. Into her understanding.

She turned red.

Although she so much wanted to deny it, she knew deep inside her consciousness that she did indeed caught Usui's bizarre-amount-of-sexual-needs flu. In that small moment, but truly, she had noticed this for a while now... She had realized that ever since that incident where she had lost her virginity, just the sight of Usui Takumi had made her... Wet. Her body always - constantly longing for the sensation of his in hers. Always yearning for the absolute bliss, addicted.

And this is also the time that this fact is proven right. Always will be too.

She bit down slightly on her lips and considered her chances. Her eyes looked around the room until it met Erika's. Almost as if she read her mind, Erika's chocolate brown eyes sparkled and walked closer. Usui backed up as she moved closer. Smooth move.

"Ne Misa-chan, why don't we exchange shift? I'm on break right now. And then you can fill me at around 30 minutes before the shop closes." She said in a sing-song voice, eyeing both of them funnily. "You can have the honor of closing the shop!"

"No Erika-chan! It's not like that! Really!" Alarmed, Misaki denied frantically.

"What is not like that? I have no idea what you're talking about!" She chimed and pretend to look at her nails. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" She motioned to shoo them away.

"But Eri-" Misaki tried to protest although her heart told her otherwise. She does... Want it.

"It's fineeee" She grinned from ear to ear, dragging the 'e' for a while too long. "Just try to keep your voice down 3"

"Moe! Eri-channn" She protested, her face so heated egg could probably be cooked.

Helplessly, Usui out toward the back of the cafe dragged her body. Before closing the door, Usui turned around and mimed 'thanks' to the girl. Their eyes met. She winked and mouthed 'have fun'.

...

"Ne Misa-chan"

Heard her name, a bright pink blush dusted on her fair cheeks.

"Hm...?" She responded nervously as he towered himself above her. Pressed her body closer to the wall, his eyes were serious. But amidst the seriousness, there were eagerness, passion, and love. His hand reached down and cupped her sex. A finger slid inside her. He pulled out. He pushed in. He intensified the sensation by hitting her g-spot. She screamed his name.

"Let's have sex." He said bluntly. The moment he said those words, her heart skipped a beat. She rolled her eyes. _Like it wasn't already obvious enough. What other things would we do together alone in a room? Chop vegetables? _Yet she knew this would come eventually, but hearing him say it... Had stunned her. Her inside churned in both anticipation and growing desires. _I'm doing this for him,  
the stupid alien I love, I'm doing this for him… _The expression on her face embarrassed as she nodded her head was Usui's last attempt at controlling his blazing hormones. His member ached to be inside her.

He quickly bended down to his knees and did not waste a second as he trailed a finger down her smooth thighs. Flipped her frilly skirt upwards, his eyes laid on her undergarments of small black stripes. It went with her black and white uniform he noticed. And he could make out the faint outline of her sex. It made Misaki's leg shook, as she knew she was being watched there. With his steady hands, he teased her sensitive spots and felt the sweet syrup that had started to trickle down her legs. "Mmmgh... Takumi..." She moaned, her knees growing soft. "Please... Touch me more Takumi"

"Tsk tsk, Misa-chan..." He licked her inner thighs and slowly kissed up to her sex. "I'm your master am I not...?" Bit the left rim of her panties, he pulled it down. "Don't go around calling me by my name Misaki... Master... Is what you should call me." her precious spot finally made visible, he crept his head under her skirt. "Afterall... You are my maid... deshou? (right?)" He closed the distance between her opening and his lips as they interlocked for a fraction of time.

"Yes" Her voice completely melted.

"heh. Aren't you glad I'm here to clean you? Who knows when these liquids would drip down your thighs and people would notice! Just look at all this coming out!" He huffed.

"baka! You're the reason why I'm like this, dammit!"

"Using foul words at your master I see…" He flicked her rosy nub with his tongue.

"Ah!" She pressed herself harder against the wall.

"Shall I…punish you?" He teasingly muttered. True to his words, he began to furiously pinch the sensitive bundle with his lips. Over and over again, taking her on a joyous ride. His finger found her entrance and trust inside with ease; smoothing rapidly in and out of her.

She felt light-headed. Her legs were threating to give. What he did to her. How his strong hand clutched her legs firmly to the ground, preventing her from twisting and crumbling. Each time his hot tongue made contact with her sex drove her mad with lust. Each time he pressed on her clitoris – like sparks.

"hah…hah…hah" Her panting made him even more horny. Left her button and pulled his finger out, he turned focus to her dripping entrance. It took much of his control to not bury his face completely and fully, but then he stopped and thought. What is there to lose? So he did just that. Usui plunged into her hotness and enjoyed himself. Shoved his tongue hard into her and licked her opening frantically. Hungrily. And then he drank her. Her pouring honey flooded into his awaiting mouth. When the flow reduced, he sucked hard and each time was rewarded with even more sweet syrup.

"Mmgh ggh nngh…" Her moans were almost desperate. "Taku-… Master…please…Ah!" She touched his face and pushed him closer, lengthening their contact.

"Good girl…"He whispered loud enough for her to hear between her labored breathing.

"Master… I'm… Ungh gggh…" Her walls tensed and contracted.

"Come for me Misaki…" He ordered, his tone commanding. "Come hard…long."

"Yes master…!" She reached euphoria the moment he landed a hard suck on her sweet nub. "Ah…mmghnn…ANH!" Her muscle twitched and pulsed onto his face. Lust exploded between her legs, over and over again as Usui continued to devour her. "Ahh! Takumi!"

When the sensation settled, she was left in a daze of overwhelming ecstasy. "Now Misaki…" Usui kissed her sex farewell and stood up to face her once more. His emerald eyes met her brown ones and smirked with satisfaction as he watched her flushed face. She leaned over and closed her eyes, as if wanting for a kiss. "Sorry, my sweet maid, I'm afraid that is forbidden." Oh, the look on the face was golden. "Afterall, you are a maid…and I am a master…" She was confused. "Your job, is to only follow my orders…no matter what it is…isn't it?" He leaned forward and sucked her earlobe coyly.

Misaki was once again taken back. Well rounded or not, Usui was crazy good at role-playing. Decided to play along, she whispered back, "Yes master."

Tugged at her maid outfit, he smoothed his palm from her waist higher up until he reached her mounds. The heat from his hand seemed to burn through the cloth and pieced her skin. She let out a shaky breath. Her down there started to once again fill with sparkles. The room suddenly turned hot, so hot it's unbearable. Her breathing paced faster, her chest rose quicker. Grabbed her blouse, he quickly unbuttoned it. His fingers flew across the task with his sexual excitement. He pulled down her blouse and eyes widen at the sight of her lingerie.

"Master…" She stuttered at her exposure. In a small second, he too, brushed her bra upward, revealing her full breast. Bended down to eye level with her chest, he flicked her right nipple before taking it into his mouth. While in the mist of it all, he had managed to lead her to a stool where he had sat down, leaving her standing before him. She had watched him as he unclothed his lower parts. How his zip was hurriedly pulled down to reveal the bulge between his legs. How his khaki school pants was discarded to her left. Finally, air caught in her throat, his underwear was removed to expose his bare erection.

"Sit on me" His tone was still as commanding as ever. Outstretched his hand forward she sucked in a breath and took his hand. Slowly, he pulled her toward him as she climbed up on top. Put her leg on both side of his waist, she carefully gathered her apron and skirt up to her chest to get a better insight. She had after all, admitted to herself that she was indeed becoming more and more perverted. There was no hiding it now, as Usui too, was putting himself out there, why couldn't she too, stand on the same level as him?

Saw her sex so widely stretched open inching closer and closer to his digit, blood boiled hotter in his veins and caused his length to stood even more erect. "Now." He ordered, but the commanding tone was lost and replaced by a beg. Noticed the slip, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Still, he moved his head closer to where they are to be connected. Saw him doing so, she turned 50 shades redder and reached her hand down to guide his towering member into her, feeling it brushing against her vulva, she suppressed a moan. Her other hand collected her skirt into a tight ball as his pair of hands groped her breast and flicked her nipples. With shaking hands caressing his digit, she steadily lowered herself onto his stoned rod, feeling the smoothness of the process as her slick fluid aided the penetration. Its head was hungrily sucked into her vagina, instantly squeezing it with firm throbbing pressure. Their head bumped into one another with a chuckle as they both leaned forward to witness the penetration. It is after all, the best scene that turns both individual on. She took extra time to move out of his member and sat down again, enjoying the lust as the friction drove her insane. After the 4th time, she dropped all the way down, finally had his rapidly mounting whole in her.

"...hahhh.. ahh ah ahhh… haaa…" Her voice quivered, as he grew larger.

"Ride me," He instructed, leaning his head back, touching the wall, expression of badly concealed embarrassment shown on his face as he went for the side of her neck. Raking it up with his tongue, he reached her ear as her lips quivered, feeling his hot breath. She tried not to moan but nevertheless, an unintentional whimper escaped as he nipped her lope.

Her whole body slowly rocked in a rhythm increasingly with her rapid gasps. Usui's hard erection slid in and out of her. The friction burns as she lusted for more – grinding herself harder against him, feeling him deep inside her. Her muscles contracted and loosen, squeezing him.

Usui couldn't stand it anymore. He was being humped on, by his most treasured girlfriend. His Misaki. Misaki for godsake! The calm kaichou who no one would ever guess would have this side of her. Thirsting for sex. It made him proud, knowing that it was him whom had made her this way. "Mgh…Mmmnnn" He groaned as his hips moved with her rhythm, enjoying the sight before him – mainly Misaki's bouncing full tits. Her nipples danced a show for him. And of course the show between his legs - Porn between his legs would have been more accurate. Misaki's bare dripping pussy. The beautiful curlicue. Meeting his length.

Misaki felt the edge coming closer and closer. Soon, she knew she would fall. "Master…I'm…!" She gasped, humping him faster. The absolute feeling rushed energy down to one place. The tingle greeted her. A deep and heavy shiver ran down her spine and an echoing moan escaped her throat.

"No…not yet…I can't finish this way" He pushed back the screams of his inner-self. He was her master. Her master. Took her into his arms, he lay her down on the stool while he shifted on top of her. His finger pinched her clitoris as he thrust into her. Hurriedly he went in and out. Feeling the force so strongly gathering. He was about to come. He tightens his embrace around her, wanting to feel her erected nipples and supple breast pushed against his skin. Her chest met his abs, she moans at the heat.

Rapidly, her pleasure picked up once more. Usui pinching her nub aided her ride as she once again felt the sparks. Usui's erection grew thicker. Her walls twitched. She felt his pulse inside. He felt her throbbing around his digit. "AHN! Nnghn! Master…! I'm… ah!" Her muscles tensed, as she was about to hit orgasm. In and out…in and out… faster, harder, and deeper strokes. The room filled with erotic sounds as their sex entwined. Their body fused into one.

"Mmmgn! Ahh! Ah…!" She cried as the throbbing welcomed her entrance to bliss. She attempted to twist her face away from him – to hide her orgasm face but was stopped as his hand stopped her, making their eyes met. "Let me see your face while you cum." he ordered. "Cum around me." He increased his pace, making the noise from their sex's friction grow louder. He thrust harder - "Ejaculate," – pulled her clitoris – "Cum for me" – massaged her opening - "Now".

Misaki couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. She had to – oh god the lust drove her insane. With Usui's length inside her, she climaxed. "Ahh! AHHH! AHNN! TAKUMI!" She screamed his name, the pleasure exploded inside her. Her pulse not heard, but felt by Usui. Her face bent and eyes in tears, labored breathing on his face, he reached orgasm.

"Mmgm, Misaki! AH! I'll…I'm…cumming! AHH!" He shook with his own release, spilling his sperm inside her as the access spurted out and pooled on the stool. He relaxed and listened to his heartbeat as it slowly resume it's normal pace. The whole sex session would have ended for that day until Usui looked down and was lost in awe upon the sight under him.

Biting her lips and tensed expression, Misaki was still in orgasm.

He began to thrust once more. The effects were overly satisfying as she screamed his name and was rewarded with a tighter squeeze around his digit. He repeated his action and set a fair pace for both of them. Cupfuls of spewing sweet syrup were the effects. With more than enough lubricant, he was ready for the second round – a longer first round for her that is.

"I'll make you come so long you're going to never forget it" He promised between his moans of pleasure.

"MmmnnNNN!" She yelped – it was as if dynamite burst inside her. The sensation was unlike anything she ever felt before. It felt so _fucking _good.

Usui groped her breast and shook it. Saw it wiggle and bounces and the vibration intensify her sensation. "AHHHH!" She bucked her hips – spilling the last of her liquids as finally she was left in a daze.

"I love you" Usui grinned his perfect grin.

A smile formed on her lips. "You're not in character anymore…Takumi" She giggled, sticking her tongue out.

"Why, you!" A blush on his face, he kissed her.

/

**Next chapter will be part 2 to this Maid-Master role-playing :) Remember to review! I might just update a little quicker if we hit the big 100 ;) **

**[Alas, author's blabber :D Skip if you wish!]**

Sooo how do you like my first attempt at role-playing? I'm actually a nervous trying this out. How should I improve?

Shout-out to Amity33 for being the first to guess correctly! Great job!

I'm so sorry for not posting in so long D: This chapter was already half finished last month, but well, a lot of things happen at the same time – like a life crisis you could say, and I was on the floor crying the whole time. Anyway, I got over it and now here I am! ^^

I'll update again on schedule, I promise! Just to put it out there, my birthday is on the 25th of April. And I'll be visiting my friend in Japan in April. I'm going to beg her to buy a Japanese school uniform for me.

There's an event yesterday where we dress up as our favorite character. Guess what I did! I cosplayed. Like a typical otaku. Considering my limited wardrobe, I went as L from death note.

I want to go to a Hatsune Miku concert~

**/**

**Reviews reply for those mysterious anonymous peeps**

**2032F, AiNigma**, thank youuu :)

**Cayla and .rain**, yup! (as seen)

**tekuruki, **glass wall…hmmm that…omg yes! xD I'll add that to my list. Like. Right now.

**no one**, nice user…lol well, that must have been awkward for you xD glad you like my story! Thanks for the story bits, I'll somehow add that into my story :)

**Cindy, **glad you like my story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Maid Café(part 2)**

She was on the wall once again, this time, facing it with both her hands pushing against the wall. Her sex was throbbing harder and the heat grew. She wanted to be filled. Now. She felt as if another second ticking past was a year. "Master!" Her voice pleaded.

He groped her breast from behind and she felt his harden erection pushed up against her clitoris. "AHN!" She cried as his other hand reached down and pinched her nub. The other finger touched her opening, dragging and circling around the dripping surface. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him inside her. To be filled. For his length to thrust violently upon her. For the heat which ignites the flare inside her. For him to spill his seeds deep into her. She wanted sex.

Finally, she felt his hard digit ripping through her entrance. "aaahHh...! master!" She choked as the stoned erection penetrated her from behind.

"MMnhgg….Kuu…" Usui too, groaned in satisfaction.

"Your…it's…inside me…AHN!" She gasped as he worked his way deeper into her. The head brushed against her wall and the length followed – stroking. Usui's licked her neck lightly and began sucking on the skin; the sensation took her breath away. He was going to give her a hickey. That's for sure. But that's the least of her concerns at the moment.

He quickly gained speed and pressed harder against her almost bare back. Each time he pulls out, he made sure to tease her opening with the head, pushing in for a fraction, out, in, out, and all at once shoved in with great force and speed, working his way deeper and deeper into her core. With each thrust, the hand engaged in pleasuring her curlicue sex would bring it closer to him, letting him go even deeper and lengthening their contact.

Misaki's butt pressed onto his waist as she bucked her hips. Her maid outfit hardly clothing herself, he grew inside her at the erotic thought. As he pumped her harder and harder, he fumbled with her breast. Kneading it between his palm, squeezing the mounds, feeling it's soft supple outer and the firm insides, he was getting his fill of perverseness. With only one hand to do the task, he used his arm to continuously press up against the other, teasing her nipple.

"Mas..ter! oh it feels so good!" She huffed, voice desperate. Head hung low; she caught sight of what was between her legs. He slid in and out of her. His digit only halfway out and shoved back in once more. Pumping her – hard. With each stroke came power, sexual excitement, and love. And his fingers, molesting her vulva - pinching and pulling her clitoris as the rosy bud twitched.

Soon, she felt the hot splash wash over her as the heat sored her neither regions in the most fantastic way. With her lust so full, Usui chose the right moment and clutched onto the bundle of nerves beneath her clitoris and kneaded it between his fingers. The stimulation caused her to let out a rather embarrassing moan and she turned a shade redder, suddenly glad that Usui couldn't see her face.

"Master…I'm…hah…AHN!" She threw her head back, body tensed, braced for the wave to hit her. Usui's pre-cum and her sweet syrup fueled the friction faster as his thrust drove her insane – bursting with lust. The pleasure suddenly grew exponentially, as does her screams. "I'm…I'm cumming! It's…Nnnghn, ahh, ahh" Her inside began to twitch fiercely, sucking and squeezing Usui's length - wildly stimulating his erection.

"Mmmghmmgg…Kuah…" He held tightly onto her, bracing himself for the release. Fingers worked quicker, rubbing her sweet tits and dripping sex. The thought of not only touching her most private places, but molesting them raised the ready to his ejaculation. He squeezed the cheeks of her sex to press against the roots of his stem, worked his way to her deepest cave. Hands tightly cupped her privates; he convulsed inside her, for long moment and felt the hot semen rushed to the head. "NNghh…hah…AHH! AHH!" He spilled his seeds inside her. He cum into her –sending it deep into her womb, floods them, filling her up with his love.

"Ahh…Taku…TaKUMI! AHHH!" The blast of his semen trickling into the empty gaps of her sex caused her to shudder even more violently. Erotic scenes clouded her thoughts. His erection pumping into hers. In and out, in and out, in and out. "Ahh! AHHHHH!" Indulgence passed over the couple. Tremendously – exceptionally they rode their path of ultimate bliss. Right them, they were alive. In that moment, they swore they felt infinite.

…

"That was great wasn't it?" Her perverted alien suddenly grew doggy ears and gave her the most innocent looking grin.

"Yeah…ah! I mean, whatever" She turned away from him, embarrassed. It was great. She had to admit, all the sex she had with Usui were all great. Adjusted her clothing to make herself look presentable, she took a peek in Usui's direction as he tightens his belt. Then the wildest thought came into her mind. _Too bad I couldn't get to see his…_ Okay what exactly had gotten into her. She shook her head in attempt to clear her mind.

Now what happened afterwards was not exactly the couple's cup of tea. Mainly the stares. Oh god the stares. They didn't really keep their voice down after all. Misaki dreaded they heard her scream his name. Hash-tag awkward.

…

"Misa~ I'll leave you to close the shop" The manager gave her a wink and tossed her the key.

.

.

.

.

Words sure travel fast.

…

"Well…? Should we go for another round?" Usui smirked, leaning on to the table. He was giving her the look. The _sickly-perverted-alien-suggestive _look.

"Baka! What are you saying…" She blushed, closing the door behind her. The last of the comrades left. It was just the two of them. Quickly, squeezing her eyes shut, she walked pass him to the back of the shop, in hope of getting her belongings.

"matte(wait)" Usui's eye followed her as she turned to met them. "Really…?" He walked toward her, his famous perverted-alien grin on his face. Her heartbeat seemed to thump louder and louder in her ears as he came closer - so loud she feared that Usui might just hear them. "Gotcha!" He gave her a peck on the cheeks and warped his hands around her waist, pulling her in for an embrace. Upon his contact, she sucked in a breath as she felt her insides tingle.

"Usui…" She whispered, burying her face into his arms.

"How many more times do I have to tell you? Call me Takumi" He chuckled, kissing her ear teasingly.

"at least a hundred times…" It was her turn to chuckle. "…Takumi"

"Hey guess what?"

"Nani?(what?)" She looked up at him with shining eyes.

"The manager told me to tell you that she called your family. You'll be having a sleepover with her tonight." He gave her some time to process the new knowledge. A hand snaked its way down to her butt and under the skirt. He touched her moistened underwear and whispered, "We can go as long as we like tonight - as loud as we like. We have the whole café to ourselves tonight. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Heyhey! I haven't agreed to anything yet!" The embarrassed kaichou stammered

"You sure? You'll regret it~" Usui chimed in a sing-song voice, finger circling her sex, sending long chills down her spine.

"Okay…okay…just once…and we'll go home" She choked, raising a hand in attempt to hide her blush.

"What exactly do you mean by 'once' Misa-chan?" Usui wasted no time and went for her rosy lips. Fingers going wild – reached under her skirt and entered her slick entrance - rolled her clitoris. He lifted her up with almost no effort, despite her thin sign of protests. Into the kitchen they went. With one hand, Usui cleared the counter of their stationaries. Breathing coming in short gasps; she laid on the slightly cold marble surface, which warmed the instant, her hot skin made contact.

"And…where is 'home' exactly…?" He kissed her deeply; bended over her, hand made it's way up to her breast and smoothed over the fabric. She was pretty sure his head was closer to her chest than it was needed. "My place perhaps?" Firm hands slithered back and unzipped her dress; he was left with only her bra.

"NNghnn…" Misaki shifted her body slightly, the action causing a fraction of her nipples to become visible. Flinched at the exposure, she automatically reached her hand over to cover it as Usui grabbed onto her hand instead and took her ring finger into his mouth. Took the chance while she was distracted, the now stripping expert reached over her arched back and unlatched her bra. Enjoying the sight as the protective layer fall off to the sides, leaving her topless before him - Her labored breathing only assisting the growth of his best friend as her chest rose, her breast dancing. Face flushing.

Avoiding her mate's gaze, she sat up and peeled away her maid outfit. She was horny. Really horny. Knowing that Usui's looking at her…undressing…that was enough to thoroughly soak her underwear. And his finger…just moments ago, touching her…inside.

"Takumi…" She finally looked up at his green eyes, only to notice that he too, had stripped…all the way… her sight slipped down for the slighter of seconds. _Oh…_

"What… You're not going to take out your underwear?" He touched her cheeks and bought her face closer to his - a kiss. Quickly, he tugged on the cloth and letting it land on her feet. Pushing her down onto the counter once again, he pressed their body together. Automatically, her legs wrapped around his waist. The action causing his erection to brush against hers, and her sex twitched in response.

Their chest pressed together, he massaged her breast, letting it crush onto him, rubbing their nipples together. In time, their nipples turned to hard pebbles. His hands touched her in every place. Her neck, her shoulder, her sides, his touches made her heart glow.

"Can I…?" He began, breaking away from the kiss only slightly.

"Please" whimpered the girl.

Sat up to the edge of the table, she let go of her hold around his waist and let her leg hang before bring her knees closer to her chest and shyly spread her legs open for him, squeezing her eyes shut. _Oh god…he's looking…he's looking! _His eyes were between her legs. His stare…She whimpered as he bended down to his knees…head lowered to eyesight between her legs. "Spread it wider… let me see it" with husky voice, he said, hands on her inner thighs, almost guiding. With the smallest pressure, he widened her most precious spot, a quiet 'qsh' was heard, fingers digging - sinking into her skin. Her flower inches from his face, exposing her inner folds as Misaki breathed in sharply.

Surprised at her own action, she replaced Usui's hand with her own, spreading it even further than Usui would ever dared. Usui's eye widens, erotic thoughts filled his mind. Trying to subside her embarrassment, she pretended to huff "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Hai Hai" Usui chuckled; bring his mouth closer to her curlicue spot. She twitched slightly at his breath showering over. Then she felt it - firm…wet…of his tongue, fully resting on the surface of her sex. The contact made her body flinch as hers open with a slick 'pop'. Decided to go deeper, Usui dug in, tongue licking her opening, stimulating the edges, widening it. "Nngfpm! Takumi…" She whimpered, her frames shuddering with pleasure. Backing up the approach, he placed his lips onto her tiny cave. Teasingly, he blew air in, earning a cringe from his lover. Grinning, he began sucking her; filling the room with such noise. The more he licked…the harder he sucked…the more she beseeched for his erection to be in her – deep into where his tongue can't reach. The more…she poured.

"Mm…Nnnn…" She moaned as Usui continued, more vigorous by the moments. Wilder, in frenzy, as his fantasy goes wild, licking, eating, and drinking from a girl's most sacred place. Loving every twitch and jolt of his lover's sex on his lips. He decided that now was the moment to spice things up even more. Replacing his tongue with his bare hands, making sure to never leave her sex untouched, he reached across, coming back with a bottle of chocolate sauce. Misaki's eye widens.

Loving everything about this idea, he popped open the cap and squeezed a dollop on her clitoris. She breathed out shakily – the coldness of the syrup contrasted with the burn gave her a fantastic sensation. The sight as the syrup dripped down to her entrance, covering it with dark velvet made his member burn hotter. He suppressed a groan. Diving in, he removed his finger, licking it with a smirk on his face as he watched her expression.

"Takumi…" She gasped as he lowered himself between her spread legs. The tension she felt overwhelmed, making her insides churn slightly - butterflies fluttering. She throbbed. Her heart skipped when he kissed her sensitive bud. He circled it a few times before rolling it with his tongue. The firm heat pressed up against her sex made her twitch once more, the effects shaking her body, as if her insides are curling into a hard ball. "Mmm…" She whimper, his tongue licking her vulva rapidly, each stroke melting her. Her hand unknowingly wrapped around his neck and pushed him closer to her sex.

"Takumi…I… it's…I'm going to…!" She quickly muttered between her short gasp. He penetrated her, licking her edge and deeper. Adding even more to her pleasure, he pinched her clitoris twice, crushing it before flicking it in a rhythm matching with his strokes. Earning stronger winces from her each time, he picked up the pace, pushing her closer to her edge. The sweet syrup made her juices intensify in flavor. The sweet and the bitterness…he would be able to go forever.

"You…so good Misa-chan… I'll make you cum tonight…So many times you'll lose count" He purred, moving his lips back to her clitoris while his finger traveled down and went for her insides. His finger disappearing into her as she watched him penetrated her. "…ready…?" He glanced up at her, his lip locked with her erected nub.

Her below burned with the best lust as he sucked her precious spots, she nodded quickly, barely able to pronounce the words, "Please…"

Made his way deeper inside, he brushed along her walls before finding the spot he was looking for. A flick of a finger, he struck lighting on her body. The 'thump' knocked air out of her lungs and she yelped. "Again…"She ordered, yearning for the sensation once more. Usui obeyed and did. Again, he set a pace as his finger slid in and out of her, hitting her g-spot every time. Soon, Misaki realized that she too began to response to his pace and moved her waist to meet his thrusts.

"Takumi…please…faster…I'm…" She pleaded to her labeled genius sex molester, feeling her peak approaching. She so wanted to reach it. To feel it again. The sensation as if reborn.

"Look to your left…" Usui mumbled, landing another blow on her g-spot, as she jolted. Feeling dizzy from it all, she turned to the guided direction. She saw herself. And Usui's head…between her legs. And her legs spread widely. And their bodies bare, naked, slick with sweat. "That mirror…when…?" She panted as Usui continued his oral.

Usui only chuckled, adding another finger inside her. "Look at us…like this…doesn't that turn you on so much…?"

The sudden self-aware left her speechless. He was…doing her… Licking her… Her sexual excitement rose. "ha…ha…MmmmMMGH!" She moaned as the first wave washed over her. The blow nibbling her, sending chills down her spine. Her fingers curling, the tension making her spread her legs further. Liking her reaction, he thrust faster and harder to her. Soon, she gave up on suppressing her moans of lust. "TAKUMI! Hahhh….AHH!"

"Good…let it out…tell me how good I make you feel…" He hissed, again and again, hitting her g-spot, hearing her voice only enticed him to do her more rapidly. "Go on…come for me…"

Her inside squeeze and contract around his fingers, she screamed "Ah..Ah…AHH!" Reached her peak, she jumped over the edge with the last jolt as Usui raked her g-spot in the most erotic manner, his lips sucking hard on her clitoris. "haaa…yes…yes!yesYES!TAKUMI! AHHH!" Her screams cut through the kitchen and the empty building. Pleasures flew higher up and she twitched violently. The throbbing of her sex signaled the orgasm. She threw herself backwards, hitting the table's surface and arched her back. Her legs twisted and she bit down on her lips, eyes squeezed as the wave washed over her, consumed her into the greatest orgasm. Left her in short gasps for air when the sensation ended.

"Good girl…" He pulled out his finger and climbed on top of her. Their eyes met and he took his two fingers into his mouth, showing it to her as he licked what was inside her. Her face flushed and he kissed her. Their legs untwined, his tongue broke pass her closed lips and found its partner. Their tongue danced and dueled as Misaki shyly returned his affections. "I love you…" He whispered, finishing with a few last licks on her lips, he took her nipples in his mouth.

"Taku…mi…" She breathed, looking down at her lover as he sucked on her harden buds. Both of his hands held onto their pair, groping them, as a pervert would have. A perverted alien who is her boyfriend, and that she loved everything he was doing to her. As he continued his approach on her, his erection brushed against her thighs, leaving the spot with a hot sensation, which then travels up toward her in between…

As if reading her thoughts, Usui spoke up suddenly "…my turn". Climbed down and stood on his two feet, she knew without being told. She spread her legs once more.

He positioned his length on her opening; shifted forward, the head poking at hers, teasingly as he stroked her vulva with its head. She responded by flexing her muscle, opening her entrance for his entrance. The pair's eye locked onto the most erotic things they would ever see. With a groan, he thrust forward; his erection plunged inside with the most ecstatic sensation to follow. The head passed over her and penetrated. She breathed in shakily as her inside began to fill. Slowly, he worked his way. Hungrily, her twitches pulled him further in.

They both stared in awe at their sex…connected. His in hers. And the miraculous of it all. Her heated cave crushing down on his length. And his throbbing inside her so deeply.

Then he began to move. Slid out. Plunged in. Thrust. His body moved on it's own, humping her. Started off in long strokes, stretching her, working her to fit his growing size, as she held onto the edge of the table, low moans escaping her lips. Again and again, she reminded herself that she doesn't need to hold back her screams. "Ah! Ah! AHN!"

She stole a glance at the mirror. Her heart skipped a beat at the scene. She turned back, face flushed. Only to be greeted by a close up of what she saw – and Usui's smirked as he held on to her waist.

Squirmed under his control, she felt her private burning hotter as he thrust. She had to remind herself to breathe. "Mmmgnn…ah...ah…" She huffed as he rubbed his fingers along her clit… back…and forth. The warmth of his finger, the friction from his touch made her twitch in response, while all the more he pressed harder as he glided into her opening.

It was so hot it's unbearable. She wanted it hotter. She wanted to feel his cum in her. She wanted his harden erection to be wholly inside her. Unable to take it anymore, she sat up and pulled him into an embrace. As her arms rushed toward his chest, the action gave her the best of delight as it went in so deep. Usui held onto the embrace tightly, pressing her full breast against his own. Grabbing from her behind, he thrust in deeper as she grind her waist against his, furthering their contact.

"Takumi! Hah…Mmm…AHN!…Takumiii…" She moaned his name; face flushed and he went for her lips. As their body mended into one, he kissed her deeply. He kissed her with the burning passion of equal effects in having sex, leaving her light headed and begging for more."haa..Hah…Ah!"

"Mmm…? Does it feel good Misa-chan?" Usui's hard erection pushed against her g-spot and she screamed his name.

"AAHN! Takumi! This..AH!" She heaved; her nipples harden on his chest. Their naked body touching. The great pleasure on her privates tingled and twisted her insides. She was going to cum. "Yes…It feels so good Takumi! Please….AHHHN!" She shrieked as he thrust faster, her nails digging into his back.

"Kua…You are trembling inside…" Usui rasped, shifting his pace to fit hers – three hard fast thrusts, followed by a long deep stroke, going all the way in and out, stretching her, letting her expand further for his growing erection.

Finding it hard to hit her g-spot every time, he pulled out and as he does, Misaki moaned and arched her back in pleasure as the length's head, the tip worked her opening before leaving with a 'pshu'. He did not leave her with the empty feeling for long. The longer they go for, the better the orgasm.

He guided her so that her back was to him. Gave he grabbed her by her waist and positioned his erection. Once again, mocking her slightly by running the tip on her slick vulva, earning a twitch of pleasure. Grunting, he thrust forward, penetrated her from behind.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, feeling the length traveling deeper and deeper into her. "Ah…Ah! AHN!" She keened, the sensation left her isolated with only her one sense. No longer were her vision, hearing, smell and taste. It was only the touch. The touch. The touch as his stoned erection moved inside her in the best way. The jolt each time his tip rubbed against her most sensitive inner area -her g-spot. Like sparks exploding inside her. Her moans grew louder as the fire spread throughout her body. "Haa…Ah! MmmmNN! Taku…TAKUMI!" She screamed his name when he pulled her clitoris, his arms snaked around her waist in the most forward manner, pushing against her breast.

"NGH!" He rolled her nub between his finger. If he kept going…at this rate she was going to cum. ""Takumiiii, I'm…haaa…aahn..abou.t… to… haa ahhh ahh… comeee.." Her voice in total surrender to him.

Twitch…twitch…

"Relax…Just come… Mmgn…too…I'm going to…" He dragged three finger along her wet flowers, feeling her sex… Touching it, getting his fill. "Emfp!" His inside boiled violently, signaling for release. "Misa…I'm…I…ANH!" He picked up the pace and focused on fast thrusts, her breast bounces harder onto his arm. In and out, in and out, the underlying sounds of their moans were the noise his thrust and her sex molded into one other…sucking. His index and ring finger now held her opening open to his pumps while his middle finger fondled her bundle of nerves.

The scorching burn attacked her, the cup over flowing, she felt her lust peaked. In that instant, the sensation knocked air out of her lungs, back arching, finger tensing, muscles locked. "ah..Ah….AHHHHH!" She shrieked. "TAKUMI!"

"Haaaa….MNGH! AHH!" Semen rushed to his tip and he shook with his own release. Their orgasm came in that moment as their scream engulfed the night. Misaki, trembling, lowered herself onto the table's surface with Usui collapsing beside her. Their orgasm lingered slightly with a subtle burn as Usui continued in long strokes, squirting out all his seeds, filling her with such liquid.

They laid there on their side in complete silent, catching their breath, with Usui's length remaining present inside. Reached over, he touched her breast. Misaki sucked in a breath and moved into his touch. "Mmm… I like it…"

"…Like this…?" He pulled her nipples with his knuckles, sending jolts of pleasure down to her core.

He pulled out carefully and climbed on top of her, admiring his work. Blood pumped under her skin, flushing it red. Her labored breathing, her breast jiggled with each breath she took. Her eyes, tear-filled from the previous orgasm, looked into his steady emerald green ones lovingly. "Again…" She gasped.

He didn't need to be told twice. He was going to fuck her all night long.

[Alas, the blabber]  
**You'll have the chance to read a bonus lemon if we could get to 130 reviews by April 20****th****… So review my lovelies! :)**

**Is Misaki being too easy to 'get'? Should I make her stronger? Or do you guys like it like this? I'm fine either way… it's all just lemons anyway…aha. **

**Some of you have been asking weather she'll get pregnant… I'll tell you this clearly. She won't! Cause you know, I write this, I decide their fate. But yes, if this were in real life, she would have been really likely get pregnant. **

**This chapter is so 'raw' I can't even… I don't have enough time to fix and proof-read it, I'm sorry D: I planned to come back home today and finish it but turned out I don't have time to. Where I live, the summer weather is a little crazy. All of a sudden it just started pouring. It was so bad the place where I was at that moment had a 'lock down'. Pretty cool ne? **

**I'm going to Japan tomorrow morning! *****Cheers* Well, I've been going every year with my family around this time of the year. That's why I don't have the time to really read through the chapters… :( I'm sorry… But I haven't even packed yet… and it's already 5 pm… I'll come back on April 18****th****. I'll have the bonus chapter ready if, like I said, we hit 130 :) if not, then I'll just add it in the next chapter. **

**April 25****th**** is my birthday…just saying ;) **


	8. Chapter 8 bonus

Chapter 8

**Thank you every one of you that helped me reaches 130 reviews! So here you go, a prize as promised! Oh, as an additional token of gratitude, I won't press you guys for reviews in a while :) love you ****ღ **

/

Her feet on the ground and her upper body laid flat on the counter, she breathed in short gasps. "Usui…put it in…now…I can't take it anymore" The young maiden pleaded in a sincere tone. Positioned himself before her entrace he did. He touched her butt and she squirmed as his length brushed against her below. "Mmm…"

He slipped in a finger, stirred and circled her insides. "I'm putting it in now…" He rasped, inching his hips closer to her sex. He moaned in satisfaction as the head touched her dripping vulva; the contact burned his erection as it scorched Misaki's inside, twisting it into impossible knots.

Misaki felt Usui's harden manhood breaking into her. The head… it's… _ah!_ Her sex twitched at his penetration. The strange sensation never failed to amaze her, as his shaft reached further in. Her aroused body expanded to his size and then closing in around it. Pulling, squeezing it as it filled her up. The sensation as if walking on a rope, the chilling wooziness as she breathed out in forced steady breathe - emotions crashing into each other until unrecognizable. "NNnn…Takumii…"

Halfway in, he pulled out slightly before thrusting in deeper. "Kua…you're squeezing me so tightly…" He groaned, reaching his hands down to her sex and stretched her opening, giving him more space to work his way in. Again, he pulled out…then all at once he plunged in fully.

"MM! ANH! Ngh…ah..AHH!" She screamed, cobwebs fuzzed in her head. "… Takumi!"

Once reached her ends, he started to pump her. In and out, in and out his rapid pace drove her crazy. He rode her in a fair rhythm, giving both of them a nice path toward their peak.

Until his phone rang.

_Brr! Brrr!_ Came the troublesome call.

He quietly whined in annoyance. _so close_! "gimme a sec" He mumbled in apology and pulled out from her heated privates. Walked over to the phone, he glanced at the caller ID – some foreign numbers. He swallowed a grunt and ended the call. An idea hit him.

_Brrr! Brrr! _The phone vibrated. Wasting no time, he took the phone and pressed the end button. Scrolled through the system menu before he found what he was looking for. He pressed the vibrate option.

"Takumi…?" Misaki looked at him in wonder, before she finally understood. "You... pervert…" She whispered.

He replied with a chuckle, his famous grin all over his face. "It took you that long to figure out?" Bought the newly found sex-toy to his maiden, he placed it in her hand before guiding them to rest on her clitoris.

"Mmmf!" She exclaimed as the vibration shook her.

"Good girl…" He grabbed her waist and taking the moment while she was distracted went in at once, going right back to where they were rudely interrupted. Harder and faster he pumped her, enjoying her screams of lust.

"You're…so hard! ngh…" His member slid in and out of her. "It's…throbbing…I'm going to…haaa…"She heaved. The best of it all as the friction between their sex rubbed against each other's. The heat sank deep into her and grew hotter by the minute. The phone's vibration made her leg quivers; its waves gave her the most fantastic sensation "Takumi! Ah! Harder! HARDER!" Consumed by lust, the kaichou shrieked.

"Wanting it all aggressive huh? Pervert!" He snickered,

"You're the pervert!" She threw back a respond,

"And proud!" He laughed, going harder as she ordered.

"AHN! Taku...mi" She moaned, his erection slid forward and backward in the best of ways. Her knees dug onto the counter's side, her legs tensed up as the pressure builds. In a second, their position were shifted to her being on all fours and Usui joining her on the table, thrusting into her from behind.

"Ne Misa-chan, do you know what this is called?" He mocked, thrusting deeply into her.

"Nngh…Mmf! Hah?" She managed to ask between her moans, a little confused

"Doggy-style!"

"Just shut up you sick Alien!"

"I don't know kaichou, I might be a really be one…"

"shutupshutup!" She groaned as he went hard against her g-spot.

_Brrr! Brrrr! Brrr! _The phone vibrated, stimulating her clitoris as it sends spark up her back. "Ah! Ah! TAKUMI!" Her peak was approaching fast as Usui expertly made love to her. Their sex mended and their pleasure grew. "Takumi! I'm going to-aHH!" She squealed, her pre wave hit her, escalating her higher up into her pleasure filled clouds.

"I'm…ah! I'm about to…" He too, was getting near his climax. Reached one hand down to her sex, he rubbed against her opening, teasing her aching peak. "Cum around me Misa-chan…" He ordered, going as fast as his athletic ability would let him.

"Mmmf! Ah! Ah! AHH! AAAHN!" She cried out as lust burst inside, the sensation peaked. Her back arched, body tensed, finger clutched tightly around the vibrating phone. His erection pumped her faster, the g-spot bounces sparks, and her contractions better than ever before. The throbbing carried her higher as it does so, squeezed around his member.

"TAKUMI!" She let out an ear numbing shriek as the force oh so great squeezed out her lust and she ejaculated. Her tension tapered in the most delicious of ways.

_Schlick…schlick…_came the sounds as they connected, faster and more often was the sound heard as Usui did her faster. Finally he too, joined her as he climaxed. He held tightly onto her waist, arms intentionally, effortlessly pushed up against her breasts. His chest sealed seamlessly on her back. "Nnghn….UNH!" He went down on her with a gulp, blew his load into her. The tepid semen shot inside her in a slightly pressured stream up her walls, causing her to moan.

_Kchkk…qush…_it made floppy noise as liquids, Usui's and Misaki's, mixed and oozed out as he began a long decelerating strokes inside her. "Fuuuhnnn…" He sighed; the sensation gave him a good portion of bliss.

When it all slowed, Usui drew in a breath and pulled out as Misaki turned to lie down on her back. Usui took the vibrating phone from her hand and pressed it onto her left breast, his face wore a sly expression. Again, blood rushed to her face and she gave him her priceless embarrassed to the core look.

"Mmmm…do you like it like this ღ?" He teased.

"Baka…"She mumbled and he chuckled before turning off the phone. After fondeling her breast – well, actually _molesting_, Usui Takumi slipped down and stood on the floor. Eyes on her naked body – the room was bright, making her all visible to him. He liked that. He liked that a lot. And he was determined to give his Misaki her seventh round. Thus the perverted baka alien lowered his head to her sex and touched her thighs lightly before spreading her legs open for him.

"Takumi…what are you doing?" She looked at him, blushing madly.

"Clean up" He replied simply.

A finger penetrated her and she shuddered at the sensation. Slshh…shlick…slch…with each strokes and stir on her insides, their ejaculated liquids gushed out. "Misa-chan…you really are sopping…look at all that came out!" He examined her sex closely, and the pool of liquid…

His dirty talking and all that he was doing her caused her horniness returned, her opening expanded. And then he pumped her, the in and out motion making her cringe. Faster and faster, the friction built up heat. His finger touched her privates. Her battered self, filled with sparks, life running through her veins. _Gju gju_... Came the sounds as he fingered her

Orally or not, being thoroughly done by the man she loves has got to be the best feeling in the world. "ah, ah, mmm!" She was feeling it all. _Chp…chp…_ his finger thrust into her so many times she loses count. And then suddenly the finger was replaced with his tongue. And he began licking her. And sucking her. His head buried between her legs. His face pressed against her sex. Her clitoris was being pinched. His tongue ran along the surface of her vulva. His eyes ever flickering to met her gaze.

"Ya!" she exclaimed as he sucked her lovingly. He drank her slowly, firm even pressure that caused her to go insane with insatiable lust. _Twitch…twitch…_He smiled into her pulses.

"Come…" He mumbled under the sucking noise he was making as he…did her.

He resumed to licking her, picking up his pace, her sex pouring sweet honey. "Ta…Takumi! Ah! Ah! Nch…ah…AHNN!" Her lust piled sky-high reached its peak and she climaxed into his waiting mouth, the contraction made her sex dance to his licks. _Spurt…spurt…_

Long licks followed as Usui went true to his words and ate all her juices, leaving her dry. But then soon found out that the more Usui licked, the more she poured, which made it even more delicious still.

.

.

.

.

[After two more rounds and one oral]

By the time they both agreed to 'finish' for the day, it was dark into the night. Too tired to walk home, they managed to crash on a couch upstairs. Under a thick blanket(table cloth in the closet), naked and arms in arms, as Misaki was about to drift of too sleep, Usui suddenly whispered into her ears, "Let's sleep like this" and penetrated her from behind.

Too exhausted to argue, against all the odds, they went along and slept that way. Until morning when Misaki woke up and upon the erotic reality came by her herself that is.

/

**[A/N]**

**Next up will be the Kyouto arc! Remember what they were talking about at the student council meeting? Field trips! What delicious things awaits our couple? Kansai speaking octopus, strawberry milk rain? Nah, it's better! LEMONS! I have been cooking this goodness while on my trip to Japan, so expect something Japanese…(hint hint!) What comes first when you think of Japan? Hmm…I'll let you guess.**

**Another reminder!, I won't be writing BJs for this story… I'm sorry :/ maybe later in the future, for now I'm not confortable writing one… someday… but I hope that the lemons I'm writing would still make you happy :) **

**I recently added a Japanese child actor and he accepted my friend request. Thought that was pretty cool. Japan was fun! I bought a Len figurine. **

**Updates next month as usual! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kyouto trip**

**Welcome my fellow minions to the all new Kyouto 'arc'! Enjoy :)**

Usui Takumi had thought that after all the love making sessions they have been through, he could at least get to touch her more often. This is unfortunately not one of the case where our genius perverted alien is right. As he was severely rejected. Rejected, when he attempted to kiss her in the classroom. Rejected, when he attempted to finger her in the cramped train ride. Rejected, when he attempted to grab her boobs in a dark corner before they reached her house. Thus he resulted with bruised arm and red hand print across his cheeks.

But no more are those days. He is determined to break her protective barrier during the span of 3 days and 2 nights on their annual school trip.

The class gathered at dusk, catches the bus, arrived at the station and boarded the shinkansen. They reached Kyouto at mid morning and after all the luggage dragging boarded the tour bus. Here Usui tried to claim a seat next to her but was put down when her friend sat had beaten him for it. He would have walked over and told the third person to move, but that was more of the old him, Misaki would be unhappy if he did so. And so he huffed and pout, continuously tried to send her love letters in the from of paper airplanes but too, failed.

Various attractions were visited and they ate Yakisoba for lunch. Finally, they checked in at a Ryokan by two. The rest of the afternoon were free time in which Misaki were dragged by her friends to somewhere out of Usui's sight before he got the chance to asked her where they were headed. Like a lost puppy, Usui was stuck with Shintani who constantly shot death rays in his direction, as he was one of the audiences who witnessed his kissing attempt on Misaki earlier that day.

_Misa-channnn~ where are you?_ He seemed to have lost all hope in humanity, crying rivers of tear in chibi form.

At last, the wait was over as Misaki arrived... And disappeared into her room. Dammit! Soon after, her friends walked out from the room in yukatas and carried their towels and toiletries. Usui jumped in anticipation at the thought of seeing Misaki in a new outfit. His animated puppy ears drooped as Misaki never walked out. Decided to take a look, he approached her room and knocked.

Turned out because of the hickeys he left on almost every inch of her body, she was not able to go with her friends. _ Oops._

In a quick instant, He leaned forward and caught her lips in his. The kiss was long, as her lips were frozen in place, then slowly, as Usui leaned forward and pressed his body close to hers she tried to pull away, but Usui tightened their embrace still. Finally she gave up and began to kiss him back. With a slight push, his tongue entered her mouth, deepening the kiss.

At last they pulled away, leaving both in a trance-like state and quickened breathing pattern. Usui approached her once again, trying to enter the room.

"Nice try Usu-" She stopped herself. "...Takumi. But no." She firmly denied.

"Kaichouuuu~" He whined and for the next few minutes they fidgeted as Misaki continuously blocks him from entering.

"C'mon, Let me make up for it" He finally got his way around her as he threw himself onto the surprised class president. Stumbled backwards, Usui kicked the door close with his feet. Misaki's back was to the wall as he shadowed over her.

"My friends will come back!" Misaki reasoned softly, swallowed nervously.

"Then I'll make it quick... Just one round" He reached her chest.

"They have the keys..." She whimpered.

"Then I'll lock the door" He flipped the latch and secured the lock.

"How about now...?" He looked at her with those emerald eyes.

"You pervert..." She mumbled, blushing harder while she nodded.

Upon gaining the go-ahead ticket, Usui grinned and cupped her cheeks. His lips inched closer, brushing against hers softly.

"Shall we start with warm up?" He smiled into the kiss, hand slipped under her uniform and unlatched her bra with ease.

"Mmmngg..." She moaned as his palm rested fully on her two mounds. The heat radiating from his hands warmed her with a soothing relaxation. She stripped out of her school skirt as he from his pants. With a tug, he removed her panties and discarded it to the side.

He led her into the bathroom and sat her down backward on the toilet, with her face facing the wall. She shifted awkwardly at the strange position and turned to him with questioning looks.

But the wonders left her as Usui sat behind her, with legs between her hips and pressed down on a button. A stream of pressured water hit her vulva and she suppressed a scream. Usui's hand slithered over her waist and... Reached down to her... Oh god. He stroked her sex. His two finger touched her, the head radiating from his skin, he spread her petals… and directed it to where the stream would hit her- "AHMF" She choked as the pressure centered on her clitoris; the tension caused her to arch her back, pressing herself onto Usui's waiting chest.

Her self consciousness intensify even more so as Usui's shaft pressed onto her naked butt. "Chn...Nch..." She heaved, her pleasure growing.

"Such strong reaction~ ღ"Usui teased. His other hand groped her breast, squeezing it fully in his hands. "Do you want…to be milked…?" He whispered into her ear in a manner that made her blush 50 shades darker. "Is the water too cold? Should I head it up? Should I make the stream's pressure harder?" He kept feeding her questions while he stroked her sex and played with her tits.

The water hotter, the pressure higher, and suddenly Usui started pulling her nipples. "mmmhn! Taku..mi..!" She moaned, the lust growing inside her. The stream of water jabbed at her sensitive spot without stopping, constantly…constantly… she was on the edge. More than the water was Usui's fingers, touching her. Stroking her. Feeling her. In the spot that burned hotter.

Her nipples were pulled at. Crushed under Usui's grasp. Each time he pinched, like sensitive nerves connecting her erected nipples to her sex. The lust traveled through her body and send pleasure filled chills down her back. "Ah! Haa…ANH!" She screamed, her climax so close she felt pre-waves engulfing her. "Takumi! I'm…I'm gonna!" She forced out between her gasps.

"mmm… go ahead, cum around my finger" He nipped her earlobe and true to his words, penetrated her for the first time that day. The index finger was halfway in when she finally peaked.

"Nch…ehm…AHH!" She shook with her orgasm, her moans in sync with each pulse of her sex as each throb carried her higher up in ecstasy as well as squeezing around Usui's finger. His digit inside her pushed her lust further as he fingered her g-spot, intensifying the sensation.

She squirmed to turn off the stream of water. It had become impossible to withstand the pressure on her sensitive clitoris from her orgasm. By the time she came down from her sensation and successfully turned off the tap, the mirror in the bathroom had fogged up and left her breathing in short hard gasps, and slightly light-headed.

"Mmmnn…" Usui slowly removed his finger from inside her, earning a quiet moan. But he didn't quite stop there. She suppressed a scream of pleasure as three finger dragged along the surface of her vulva. Grab onto his wrist, she pressed his palm fully onto her sex, the lengthened contact dissolved all her means of resisting him along with trickles of heated liquid.

"Wasn't that nice?" He rested his chin on her shoulder and chuckled.

"Shut up you idiot…" Her blush was so badly hidden that he had trouble holding back another laugh.

"So…ready for more?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, lifted her up and carried her over to the room.

Laid her down on the tatami floor, he unleashed what he has been holding back. The thirst, the deep wants, the strong desires, growing desperate. His carnal needs all came back to him. Throwing himself on top of her with an 'epmf!' from Misaki, Usui trailed light kisses down her neck. He spread her legs open. "But I just came!" She exclaimed, obviously blushing harder.

"Well, here it comes again" His breathing quickened as he saw her dripping pussy, still rosy from previously. He approached her opening, with each seconds he became even more horny, and his erection grew. "May I…?" He looked into her eyes with his jade ones between her legs.

"mmfmm" She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. His breath as he breathed out, and the breath that he sucked in. She felt it as his face inched closer to her sensitive spot. Butterflies engulfed her womb and her vulva twitched. "Ah!" His tongue met her clitoris as she contracted under his touch. And then he took it between his lips, massaging it thoroughly - enough for her syrups to gush out in a steady stream before going down toward her entrance. His hands wrapped around her upper thighs, keeping them spread wide open, giving him the most excess and also opened her entrance with a loud, wet 'pop'. Extended his tongue out, he licked the hole twice before diving inside her. Going faster and as deep as his tongue would go.

The thought of his mouth entangling with her privates turned her on in such ways that put her on her edge in a matter of minutes. Licking her…he was licking her there… But at the moment when she was at the brink of climax, he stopped and smirked at her. He licked his lips. "Don't you think it would be better if you come around my sex instead?" Satisfied with his foreplay, he climbed on top of her, claiming total dominance.

"I'm going in..." He grunted, slightly redden eyes locked onto her dripping sex and she sucked in a breath. The head pushed against her opening, she shuddered and her body reflexed by the contraction of muscle, her entrance opened.

"It's not going to fit…" She mouthed to herself as she stole a glance under her.

"You say that every time, Misa-chan ღ" Flinched that he had heard, she blushed and was about to throw a come back when he thrust in, and the harden erection glided inside her. Just when she thought he had reached her end, he pulled out slightly, coating his length with her juice before plunging in deeper… and deeper still as her walls strangely expanded for him. Her muscle contracted and each time she tried to hold it, to feel the sensation as if she was floating. When it let go, she repeated the process over and over again.

He began to move then, pulling out a third of the way before pushing back in and pressing harder into her hands with his own. Bended down to kiss her, he continued the pace, thursting a little faster each time causing small noises, _Chp...chp..._

Misaki thrashed under his ministrations, overcome with all the feelings that go alone with being thoroughly fucked by the one you love. "Emfp! Taku…ah!" She squeezed his hands, the force of his thrust made her hips move and her breast to bounce. "More! More!" She begged, "it feels so good!"

The air around them rose in temperature as sweat poured from their pores.

"Deshou~?" He snickered and went in hard against her sex. The friction, the sensation jerked her body upwards as she sucked in a breath. He embraced her as his body stumbled backwards, landing him on his butt and her sitting on top of him. She took over then, as she ride him. Their chest pressed closely together, he moved his hips to met hers as their lips locked and his tongue found hers.

Minutes later, she faced the mat and her hips arched. On all fours, he banged her from behind, his erection hitting her g-spot. "Ah, ah, ah!" She heaved each time he went in, her rising lust concentrated so strongly inside her. With each thrust as he went in, she was filled. She was completed. She was connected to the person she loved so much. Each time she revisited the thought of their body mending to one, her muscles contracted harder.

His hand reached over and brushed against her vulva, earning a hard clench around his member. "nnnghh…Takumii…" she moaned, leaning into his touch as he pinched her nub. Again, her walls twitched around him and he too, joined her moans.

Usui roughly pulled out and flipped her back over to face him, going back to the position they first started. He wasted no time slamming it back her slick body. He entered her in strong pumps, moving her body slightly backwards on the mat with every thrust. Her gaze rested outside on the sunset. From her angle, it was just barely toward the left. The sun was slipping away, brushed the sky a calm orange hue. The summer was hot. The room hotter. And Usui's body against her own, the hottest. With each stroke, he filled her up and her insides liquefied into something so magical it left her ecstatic.

She would gladly take this over an onsen bath any day.

She sat up and he crossed his leg over hers, their bodies fitted together with such appeal. All the while, his hips grinded against her own. Their eyes locked with one another, glistened in both was lust. Their lips entangled once more as he poured his heart to her and she, savoring each drop as she collects them and held them dear to her hearts. "Takumi…" She whispered into the kiss. "I love you…"

"Mmn ღ love you too" He grinned.

In that room, their body mended. Pace picked up and the two explored the wonders of worldly indulgences. Mental and physical pleasure built higher and higher up until they reached a point where the throbs, the shudders, the spasm reached so great that in one final moment their lust culminated. Slight screams, long moans, their embrace tighter as they came.

/o/o/o/o/∆\o\o\o\o\o

They managed a few more rounds before the expected knock on the door and cheerful chatters of her friends arrived. Fully dressed and rid of evidence, Usui hid behind the door as Misaki opens them with what she hoped to be a natural smile. Shadowed under the commotion as they flooded into the room, Usui Takumi went against the flow; lowering his head just enough to pass unnoticed and darted to the closest corner in the hallway.

He was safe.

…

Author's note

I tried to write the peak in a calmer way… what do you think? Was Misaki a little harder to get this time?…but gee, this is pretty hard to write. I'll keep trying so hopefully I'll progress in later chapters so bare with me. My writing skills aren't that exceptional and my grammar is a little funny… So I really appreciate every one of you who complimented me, it boosts my self-confidences! :)

I wrote part of this in Japan! On the endless hours in the car... As their toilets are famous for their high-tech-ness... this little idea came up. *cough* for those who are unfamiliar and was like 'what…' the whole time, Japanese toilets are really fancy and have all sorts of functions such as seat warmer and bidets. It was quite tormenting to be away from the Internet for so long... I was fidgeting quite a lot... I wanted to read the reviews you guys left me!

I'm currently watching Hanasaku Iroha. Has anyone watched it yet? I was told it was by the same creator as Toradora which I love dearly. I have also just recently finished watching season one of Kuroko no Basket. Next season is coming soon, so I'm hyped! Oh yeah, Maid sama is ending soon… it breaks my heart but I think as much as I hate for it to go, I think the series has reached it's point where it has to end. Usui has confronted his family in England, the last major arc is stepped over. I would really miss the series when it does ends :/ The ring scence! Asdfghjkl;' okay.

Gag Fiction

[I've seen this done by many authors here on ff, so I thought I'll give it a go.]

*oh yeah, when reading, please imagine everyone to be in chibi form, it's just so much funnier that way :D

**Usui:** Ahem, mina-sama(everyone), I think we haven't been properly introduced yet. /looks at you and smile/ My name is Usui Takumi, Misaki's boyfriend. I sometime like to whisper disgusting things into her ears and especially love to do perverted things with-

**Misaki:** USUI TAKUMI YOU BETTER SHUT UP! /storms into the scene, throwing him out of your view/ Geez… /looks to her friends/ How was your bath?

**Friend #1**: It was really nice Misa-chi!

**Friend #2:** More importantly Misa, what exactly is this weird smell in the room?

**Friend #3**: Yeah! The room smells kind of funny doesn't it?

**Misaki**: /breaks into frantic cold sweats/ ah! Well… you must be imagining it! /looks around the room/ Maybe the tatami here is made using other materials? Yes, that's right! That must be it!

**Friends:** You think so? Hmfp…

Favorite and Follow the story if haven't already and drop me a review if you're feeling adventurous ღ Until next time, my lovely readers! Thank you so much for reading until the end!


	10. Chapter 10

To celebrate our tenth anniversary… here's an extra long chapter for all of you ღ It might sound a little cheesy, but here goes. Deciding to put my writing out there has been the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I never thought I would get such strong…reactions. Whither if you just started reading, or been here since the start, thank you for reading 'till here. And for sticking with me after all this time, thank you! :) -azurecoloredsky

Chapter 10 summery: Misaki and her classmates are on a school field trip to Okinawa. After the session in the hotel room, what other delicacy awaits?

…

Without a doubt, a young shoujo getting attentive attention from Usui Takumi was like a dream. But no, not our beloved Misaki Azusawa – this was more of a senseless curse. He stalks her everywhere, and with every chance he gets, would try to throw out some words to make her blush, touch her, kiss her, and sexually... She doesn't even want to go there. Ahem, not that she hates it or anything…

But now, finally she would have some peace and quiet. She slowly dipped down into the hot onsen bath. She sighed in bliss. The hot water closes in around her, relaxing her tensed muscle and wash away the stress that has been building up from planning this field trip. _Well…also from what had taken place earlier that day. _

The birds chirped up above. It is an open-air bath after all. She had decided take a dip after their dinner. One for some privacy, as late as it is, everyone is probably in his or her beds. Her curfew is later than the others, a privilege of being a kaichou. She praised the lords. She was alone, and glad to be. He couldn't even begin to imagine the looks on her friend's face if they saw her love bites…Second, she wanted to shake off the woozy drunkenness. A sip turned to a shot, and a shot gradually built up to glasses and even more glasses. Before she knew it, she was drunk. As for third, she just... felt like it. How long has it been since her last onsen?

But her hope for some privacy shattered as the door creaked and footsteps came closer. She swore quietly under her breath and tried to hide her body under the water, curling herself up in a ball; the small towel wrapped around her exposed neck. The water splashed. She was turned the other way so she was unable see the face of that said person. It is a given that it came to her as a shock when an arm wrapped around her waist.

The hand, this scent, this... atmosphere. She would recognize it anywhere. Even in the most odd and unlikely place as the girl's onsen. Usui Takumi had struck again.

"Usui... What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" Alarmed, she hissed. Then again, he had always been one hell of a boy...friend. This is completely absurd. Foolish. What if someone walks in? This is the girl's bath for godsake. She tried to break free from his hold, causing the stilled water to splash over the rim of the bath. "Do you want me to hit you in the head?" The kaichou spat in a high-pitched voice.

"It's fair price to pay..." Usui reached under and brushed his finger against her vulva. "Unless you mean the other head-"

"SHUT UP!" Misaki shouted in alarm, trying to break free from his grasp

"shuushh!" Usui hushed her mockingly. "You wouldn't want people to hear us now, right?"

But then again, she had withstood many of Usui Takumi's bizarre actions. From stealing her very first kiss and jumping off of the school rooftop to sucking her 'there' in the middle of a student council meeting. Thus despite her protest, her body sank into his strong arm. Maybe she should have just given up trying to deny Usui from his obsession to making love to her. Maybe she was just getting used to it. Maybe it was the alcohol. Definitely the alcohol. Her body uncurled and relaxed.

"Misaki…" He breathed into her neck, removed the towel, and began sucking her there. His hand crept downward to her sex. "Suki daiyo, Misaki,(I love you, Misaki)" Takumi muttered sweetly before his hips started to rock. He palmed her opening and pressed it closely along the surface, especially his middle finger as they rubbed her pink bead.

"nngh…"Misaki squirmed in his embrace. His other hand moved upward and brushed against her breast. Finally he cupped his hand on her left breast and squeezed it lightly. "mmgnn" She melted to his touch. A finger flicked on her wet erected nipples and her heart skipped a beat. Usui grabbed the towel and place it between her legs. Started off slowly, he began to move the cloth over her sensitive area. The slightly rough material stimulates her and within seconds, she found herself panting heavily.

Maybe it was their heated surroundings. Maybe it was her lustful expression. Maybe it was just how incredibly horny he was. Took the advantage of her shifted attention, he carefully positioned her to sit on his lap, held her closer to him, with a sudden jerk, he lifted her up from the water slightly and penetrated her from behind. Finally took her. The hot onsen water eased the action. _She's aroused… _He grunted at how hot she was, the towel floated up to the water's surface.

"Ah!" Misaki gasped at the sudden entry. "Usui…"

"Mmmnnn" He began to push a little deeper in…and deeper still.

_No._ Her ego shrieked into her ears in protest. As drunk as she was, she is still a kaichou at heart. "Takumi…Takumi, listen" She managed pull out and turned around to face him. She couldn't deny it, the empty sensation painfully tore her apart.

Her face flushed almost instantly as she realized that she had just exposed her body for him to see. "Somebody will see us," She sputtered while bringing her arms up to cover her front. Usui was looking as perfect as ever, under the dim light that came from the old lamppost.

"They won't" He brushed it off. "When I came in here," He gave her a playful smirk. "I put the cleaning sign in front of the entrance. Nobody will come in. Give me some credit at least, Misa-chan".

He kissed her once again, shutting her up. It wasn't gentle or timid, but full of passion. She kissed him back feverishly, hungering on his lips as if he was her main meal. A hand trailed down her back before cupping her bottom, bringing forth a low moan. His other hand rubbed her thigh lightly and dipped lower, but avoided the area she was in desperate need of touching.

Their bodies entangled and Misaki's back hit the bath's rim. She was cornered.

Broke the kiss, he guided her to a spot in the bath that was almost invisible if anyone would ever come in from the door. "Would here make you feel any better?" He touched her face lovingly.

"yeah" She timidly whispered.

His hands behaved for the most part. They occasionally dipped below her hip or slid up her pale stomach to the valley between her breasts. He avoided the areas where the most attention was needed. He was waiting for her to give the signal.

Alas, the signal came as she nervously bought her lips to his. He kissed her back the way he knew would cloud her minds as his hand found it's way to her sweet spot. Pushed his hand harder onto her sex, he touched her, his palm moving up and down of her vulva.

Plunged his first digit in; he instantly took notice of the heat inside her. Compared to the water, this was a drastic change of temperature. The water itself was hot, but hers was in so many levels hotter.

"Is it the water? It's pretty hot" He chuckled into the kiss. Although his eyes were closed, he could have sworn his girlfriend's face were blushed at his comment. Quickly, he slipped another finger in, making scissor like motion inside her, experimenting with her reactions.

"No… don't stir it like that!" She whimpered.

His free hand was bought up to her dripping tits and he groped them hard. Enjoying the satisfaction that with each brushing between his finger and her nipples, they grew harder. Raised the nipples out of the water, he bended down and took her right nipples in his mouth. The sensation was everything he wished and was expecting. And Takumi was hanging on to all of his control. He was testing his limits. The erotic sounds she made were sent straight to his straining erection, still trapped between his thighs. He was going to save it.

Misaki arched her back as they pressed onto the wall and her hand held his head steadily, pressing his head a little closer to her chest. She whimpered and moaned as he drove her insane, going from one breast to the other, together with his finger inside her. Touching all the spot that he knew made her scream his name. His palm pinched one while his mouth teased the other… Delighted that she spread his legs open for him, he moved closer to her, occupying the space between her legs, as his own wrapped around her waist.

But soon he realized that his body was moving to the rhythm of his fingering and humping her. The water splashed over the rim. Swiftly, he removed his finger. "urgh…Misaki...can I…?" He coaxed hotly, letting his stoned member brush her thigh, proving his claim. Decide to press it further, up and down, he moved along the entrance of her vagina.

Surprised at Usui's blunt action, she reddened. His cleaver fingers were still rubbing her sex. "Takumi." It was a plea, and it was all it took.

Held her in his arms, he grabbed her waist and penetrated in one smooth stroke. "Nnngh…" He keened from the satisfying burst of heat around his member. Its head plunged into her with almost no effort and she let the moment's sensation of first contact to linger for a while before moving.

His erection inside her, she ran her hand along his back, pushing him closer to her, pressing her breast against his strong muscle. Now embraced, he lifted her up with ease, as the gravity in water was almost nothing. She was weightless in his arms as he pushed her waist to meet his long thrust. Legs spread wide, her vulva brushed against his genitals. The water slowed their rhythm but they took the chance to enjoy each other's presence.

"Ah!" Misaki arched, all thoughts of everything disappeared when he pumped in and out of her. Her hips joined him, moving with him in a remarkable rhythm. Her nipples rubbed against his skin…

"Right there…Mmn! there…" She heaved, embracing him tighter.

He finally seated himself fully in her, but that was definitely not enough for our frenzied couple. Misaki couldn't help it. She had to move. He was large - and thick - and hard. "Takumi," she pleaded again, squeezing him from the inside. His in hers was sensually satisfying, but it was immensely pleasurable when he twitched in response.

He pulled out slowly and entered her once more. The contact drove them wilder into their shared fantasy. His full strokes left her breathless. The long drag of his erection, sliding out slowly, the head raking her walls and then pushing in a little faster and firmer, filling up the empty sensation inside her, all of those only aided the rising pleasure. With each stroke, he reached deeper as he grew inside her.

"Misaki…_kuuah_…Misaki…" He moaned as Misaki buried her head at the nape of his neck. "You're hotter than the water down there…"

"Mmm…Takumi…it feels so good…" She held on to him tighter. "please… I'm going to…" Her sex was burning hotter- a fire soon to reach its full potential temperature.

"…too…you're…this is the best" He kissed her cheeks and looked at her lovingly. Their eyes, filled with lust locked and a smile formed on their lips.

His hand reached down between them and found her clitoris. Gave her a knowing grin, he rolled the nub between his fingers, causing her to yelp. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, obviously embarrassed. Continuing, he pumped her in strong slow strokes. Allowing her to stretch and wrap around his size. Their action caused waves to overflow from the pool. She twisted experimentally around him until he hit a spot that send her shooting up into the stars. "Fuuuhnn…"

Then all at once, her pleasure intensified with Usui's strong thrust. Everything was moving too fast compared to their slowed actions. Electric ignited in her veins and the white peak engulfed her. Efforts paid off and her twitches carried her higher. In her deepest area, lust sparks and she was pushed off the edge. "ah! Ah! AHHN!"

With Misaki's muscle clenching down on him, he too, finally peaked. Threw his head back, he continued to pump out his climax. Shooting his semen deep into her womb, his content groans rang inside her ears. "NNhhn…misaki… AHHH!"

The bearable friction on her opening turned skywards and with each of his thrust, no matter the speed left her in a much of accumulated lust. As fast as it came, the spasm left her with satisfaction. It was as if all was stilled. Both sides just stopped and inside their head were just black lightness, lost in a spell.

Then nature took its turn. From the seemed cloudless sky, full droplets of rain showered over the young lovers.

Minutes later, they successfully managed to move into the indoor onsen. They sat on the rim of the bath while letting their leg soak in the hot water. Then again, _just _staying that way is not so realistic for our couple now is it?

Soon, Usui started fidgeting in his seat. His hands holding onto her tightened and he stole a glance at her breasts…and stared some more still.

"Don't…stare so much…" Misaki mumbled, briefly catching his eyes before turning away.

"Being embarrassed is a good thing isn't it?" He went into the water and faced her. Almost eye level with each other, he took her cheeks in his palm and slowly leaned closer. "It means that you're… self conscious around me…isn't it?"

"Mmnnn" She closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was brief, but the meaning behind it was clear. Kissing down to her neck, his mouth was hot but the saliva that he left behind was cool against her skin. Reaching down to her breasts, he took a full look at them before hungrily taking the left one into his mouth with both of his hands wrapped around the mound. Taking a long suck, he buried his face deeper into her soft tits. _Breasts…breasts…breast_! His whole head was occupied with them. His breathing pattern clearly took a hard turn around as he fondled her.

Then as the night slowly moves forward, Usui's erection hardened once more. It was then that Usui decided that he would make a certain idea of his become real. "Ne, Misa" Pulled his head away from her beautiful twins, he proceed with his plan.

"Mm?" Her embarrassed face was amazing.

"Let me lead" His green eyes looked into hers.

"Don't you always?" She chuckled.

Carefully push her to lie on her back of the bath's ceramic floor; he came out of the water and lowered his head to between her legs. Took her rosy nub in between his lips, he sucked it hard and she twitched in respond. Gave it a flick, he advanced to climb on top of her. His erection grew larger upon the sight of her breast once more.

"…Takumi…?" She questioned unsurely when his digit rested on the gap between her chests and he took her hand and places them on her breast.

"Like this…okay?" He pressed her hand to her mounds so that they squeeze his digit on both side. A low groan as the softness enclosed his erection.

The expression on her face only made him grew larger. Her flustered self at the closeness of his erection to her face. How his length rested in between her mounds. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was just on the moment's impulse, she lowered her head just slightly and her lips met the tip of his shaft. Oh how her wavering eyes looked at him! Cautiously, he began to thrusts. Pulling his hips backward, and then forward for his _head _to press against her moist lips. She too, with his thrusts pushes her mounds to squeeze around his digit. In sync with his rhythm she moved it up and down, his erection getting the best of care.

"Urgh…I love you…" He moaned, thrusting a little faster. His hands met hers slightly and pitched at her nipples. And then he pulled. He pulled them hard. As if a string of nerves connected her nipples to her boiling down below, the sensation shook her as her body quivered to his actions. Like electric sparks, bursting inside her.

"With just my nipples…I…I'm going to…! AH!" She hurriedly speaks as the familiar growing sensual feeling spread throughout her being. The unbearable emptiness shrieked in her ears. Yet at the same time, the sensation caused her pleasure to build. Almost in sync to her thundering heartbeat, she felt the beating of Usui's on the valley of her breasts as he slid between them.

"Misaki…I… I…" He trembled with his climax, and without warning, hot pleasure exploded and shot straight from his insides as he cummed on to her face. The white liquid splattered onto her face and droplets landed on her tongue. Slightly embarrassed, she swallowed it and with Usui's hard pinch on her nipples, she too hit her peak and climaxed.

"ahh! Ahh…AHHNNN!" She squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back as Usui continued to cum onto her. The liquids trickled down her collarbones and drip onto the floor.

"Usui…I… please put it in…I… I really…" She whimpered in embarrassment. Although she had just came, the emptiness almost immediately took hold of her ego.

Obeying his kaichou and his personal maid, he shrugged to himself and traveled down, leaving trails of light kisses until his face was directly in front of her sex. A finger reached over and he traced lines down her vulva, causing her to twitch to his touch. "Should I tease you…?" He sang playfully.

"Taku…mi?" She sat up and her eyes widen as she saw how Usui's eyes were set on her sex. The onsen was not dark like the one outdoor. She knew fully well that how she could see his face this clearly, the same clearness would also apply to his stares on her most private areas. The corner of his eyes was slightly reddened with complete horniness. Automatically, her hands reached over to cover them at Mach speed. "You pervert!" She cried, her ever-present blush turned many shades darker.

"I thought you knew" He winked at her before proceeding to lick her fingers. Taken back, she curled her fingers slightly. But slightly was all it took for Usui to break free from her covering and he successfully landed a full lick on her vulva. The pleasure washed over her, her hands fall helplessly as Usui held them as his possession. Ridding of anymore disturbance toward him and Misaki's most private area. "You act so cute sometime" He grinned and flicked her clitoris with his tongue.

"ahh!" She yelped when he sucked on her opening, causing sweet syrup to gush out. _Slshh..!_ Going back to her bundle of sensitive nerves, he chewed them with his lips, faster and harder, alternating with his full licks against her vulva, he bought her to her brick of orgasm. Her shriveling sex was the result of his masterful foreplay.

Guiding her back to the rim of the onsen once more, he stepped into the water. His beautiful emerald ones immediately captivated her. His bulging digit was once again erected and ready for more of her. Her legs spread wide for him, he spread them wider and a small 'pop' as the gate of her entrance opened for him. Thrusting in slightly, the tip of his erection was violently sucked inside her. Pulling back out somewhat, he pushed in deeply. This time, he was halfway in. With a long drag backwards, coating his digit with her syrups, he shoved all of his length inside her.

"MMgnn!" She moaned in bliss, finally he was inside her. And then without a moment of delay, he began to set a rhythm. Pulling out almost all the way, he thrust back in half way, out, and in…and out and in and out with short strokes that drove her mad.

"Mmmgnn! Hnn!," she moaned, her head lolling, and Usui snapped his hips again, and again. She felt the first surge of pleasure and tighten her hold around his back and squeezed her eyes shut as Usui continued to do her. "AHN! Mmm…AH!"

He dropped his hand down and touched her butt, squeezed it lightly and – putting his hand between their body, reached down and pinched her nub – feeling her twitch suddenly around him.

Growling, he flipped her around abruptly. Her upper body was to the bath's floor as her lower body was in the water. An arm secured around Misaki's waist, angling her to the right position. Her back arched and her body tensed. He thrust into her from behind ferociously, his other arm braced against the bottom of the onsen, and she grasped at the sides of the bath's edge, the growing pleasure becoming unbearable and blinding. His pumps into her were confident and the length of his erection went deep into where she never thought was possible.

"Takumi! Ah! Aaaa" She whimpered his name, her pleasure boiled.

The intensity of her peak was unlike any other, and she couldn't see anything. She let out a loud gasp, which almost immediately turned into a low-pitched groan. Waves of white-hot pleasure washed over her body, and she tensed as it passed through, breathing out moans. When she could see again, Usui had buried his face in her neck, and was erratically thrusting his climax out, his satisfied groan left her heart beating loudly in her ears.

When the sensation curved and finally leveled off, he pulled out of her and she sat up back to the position they first started with. Deciding to re do it again, he stared at her chest. Her breasts were on display for him, and he leaned in, greedily taking one into his mouth. Sucking hard on the stiff nipple, he slipped his fingers inside of her.

"Takumi! No! I just…" She began to protest but as he touched her, Misaki arched back and cursed softly. "I just came…"She panted as he worked his fingers in her expertly_. Gju gju_... Came the sounds as he fingered her. _Chp…Chp_… as the sounds became wetter.

"Whoa…Look how much came out" Usui pointed out as her liquids spurted out from his retracting thrusts.

Then suddenly, her self-consciousness heightened. Although he have touched her there so many times… the thought never failed to turn her on in it's special ways. His hands…his finger… touching…touching her…_touching her __inside__. _"Takumi…" whimpered the flushed kaichou. Carefully, she held his head in place as he dipped down. With her eyes closed in the dark, she felt all her other senses heighten. Her breathing sped up as she felt his firm thighs on her legs. She felt vulnerable…raw... That sensation tripled when she felt his breathing showering over her privates. _He's…looking… looking at her…__there._

Once again, his head was caught between her legs and he was licking her up with such immense pleasure and love growing between them. The night is getting older. They should wrap it up soon…

It was then that he saw on the corner of his eyes. Beyond the filmed glass door…a figure. It was too late for him to react. The door opened to reveal…

.

.

.

.

Shintani.

Usui's eye widens and looked up from between her leg at Misaki. She didn't seem to notice. Her back was facing the door. He continued to lick her.

The interrupter, Shintani had an expression mirrored to Usui's. Taken aback by the horror-filled sight before him, of the girl he loves… being orally fucked by the school diva Usui Takumi. His body stumbled and he fell, landing on his butt, eyes unable to pull away from them. He doesn't seem to know that Usui had spotted his presence.

As quietly as possible, the pathetic man closed the door. But that low being did not move away. His shadows still remained, not to mention that there's a small hole in the wooden door. How did he know? He too, had peeped from the whole trying to see if Misaki was in the onsen or not earlier that night. But that's a whole other story that he won't be bothering to tell.

_That bastard really needs to know some manners…_ He gritted his teeth. Furious, Usui's action roughens as he sucked her clitoris. It is quite exciting in a way…to be watched. Sure, he can play along with Shintani's game. Purposefully, he tilted his head sideways, showing to the man he knew was hiding behind that door what exactly he was doing to her. Louder, he made the noise when he sucked her. Trailed his kisses upwards, he reached her breasts. Groped her breasts, he caught her nipples in his mouth and licked them abundantly.

But even still, he did not leave them. _Is that guy stupid or what? _Usui was determined to show him.

"Taku…mi…please! Please! Put it in!" She sucked in sharply as his finger landed on her G-spot and finally her whimpers escaped her lips. "Finger…no… I… Nnngnn" Threw her head back, she tightened her grasp around his finger.

…_schlick schlick_!

"Nngg…Takumi…. AHN!" Again, he hit her G-Spot, this time, his nail raked against her most sensitive insides. "Ah! Nooo! Nono…Kya! I'm going to!" Her core being touched, she was at the brick of coming. "Around you! I want to cum around you! Please!" She sobbed, her climax dangerously approaching.

Grinning, he pulled his fingers out. _ Do you hear that? It is me that she wants! It is me that is doing this to her! _Deciding to take it a little further, he bended down to between her legs. "Hold it back just a little bit, kaichou" His tongue flicked her clitoris and she shrieked his name. Immediately, her sweet syrups gushed out in thick streams, _spurt splurt...! "_You're sopping!" He exclaimed in joy,careful to not touch her sex anymore than necessary, he licked up her juices before standing up.

He positioned his erection to her opening and her eyes were of absolute longing. The head pushed against her vulva, she jolted and let out a low moan. Wrapped his hand around her back, he got her closer to him and thrust his hips forward, shoving it all in at once.

"Mmmn...UNH!" She jerked as the head slipped in. Upon his penetration, her nails dug into his back and she let out a moan. "Takumi! I… you're in me…ah!" He pumped her wildly, "I'm so full…I…I'm coming!"

"Around me… cum!" Usui grunted, continuing his hard thrust into her. _Look closely Shintani! I'm going to make her orgasm!_

"Ah…Ah! AHHH, TAKUMI!" Her sharp shriek accompanied her twitches around him. The core of her womanhood erupted. Fireworks bursts and sparks filled her visions. Her pleasure peaked in a fantastic curve, carrying her higher and higher to her absolute sexual pleasure. Usui's thick length pumped her in long strokes, keeping her at the torturing bliss.

And then when it slowed, Usui's thrust stilled and he groped her breasts. Catching her lips, he rolled her mounds in his palm at the same time. Before long, he was able to thrust inside her once more.

Instinctively, she threw her legs around his waist. He pulled out slightly, before thrusting back into her violently. Refueled, Misaki's pleasure once again built toward yet another orgasm. Again and again, he repeated his hard, long strokes as Misaki continued to suppress her scream of pleasure-vigorously shaking her head while her body shook. Her back arched while her hips bucked, she was lost in her lewd utopia.

Although Usui briefly wondered if it was all right for him to do so, he was no longer able to stop his hips from moving as his length continued to plunge into Misaki's deepest parts with a wet slapping noise… schlick…quesh...chpishi..ick…Carefully, he securely wrapped both of his arms around her back, pressing their chest together. A moan escaped his lips with his close contact to her full breasts. He was not going to let that damn Shintani get even a glimpse of her body, just her back exposed to him tore his heart apart. But nevertheless, he was determined to show him clearly.

"You feel so good, Misaki…"

She bought her lips to his and began their deep kiss as his length worked its way deeper into her core. Harder, firmer, faster strokes, he pumped into her - the extreme lust of their sex fusing into one. It was too hot, too hot for both of them. The room's thin air quickly caught up to them as their breathing turned to short gasps. Usui put a leg up to rest on the bath's rim. The angle of his thrust shifted and Misaki moaned louder, angling herself to his lecherous actions.

The two melted from the incredible heat that they were experiencing. Usui's erection, which was tightly gripped by Misaki, was continuously sending heat waves up his back, exploding into fireworks that send strong chills around his body and numbed his senses. _She's mine! Mine! _He shouted in his head, eyes looking straight at the door. With each of his thrust, he glared to what he knew laid behind the door. With each of his thrust, he gritted his teeth as the pleasure builds. With each of his thrust, he was unwaveringly showing to Shintani their difference that they stood on different grounds.

"Takumi…I…I'm going to! Aaa!" She embraced him tighter as his thrust finally caught up to her in an overwhelming rush. Her lust filled pleasure grew exponentially and with that, her moans became louder. "Please! I…if you keep doing that I…" Her lust filled tears trickled down her cheeks, her gentle sobs like music in his ears. "Fuuuhnn… unnnh…one more time…I..."

Happy to please his lover, he gave her the thrust she was asking for. Pulling out almost all the way, he penetrated her deeply, with her pouring liquids, aiming to go to her intimate core in one stroke. Eventually his length pushed all the way into the root of Misaki's sex. If that was not enough, he took her left mound in his hand and pinched her nipples. Pulling them in the most erotic of ways. "mmmgh…ah! Ta-umi…I…"

Her breathing stopped as her sanities shattered. There was one split moment when everything stopped and she reached her absolute peak. Hovering there, hovering…hovering…until all at once, with her heavy heartbeats like drums in her ears, the limitless indulgence burst into fiery shards. Crashing down, she convulsed …two…three… four times he counted. With each throb, she let out the most amazing moans. With each throb, like sparks that landed on the fuel inside him. With her screams of his name, he followed her and peaked. Sliding in and out rapidly, he pumped out his orgasm straight into her womb. The blast of boiling liquid shooting into the deepest of her sex left her hanging in complete lust. Her shrieks echoed the bathhouse. As he thrust, he looked downward to see the liquids that spurted out from her opening. To see the liquids that he knew was of his and hers. To see the liquids as it trickled down and into the pool.

But what was more than the satisfaction of his orgasm was that Shintani had watched them. Seeing him as he touched her body, kissing her, making love to her, and spilling his seeds inside her.

With his exceptional outer space hearing senses, he was able to finally mimic the sounds of ruffling behind the doors. He sighed in relief. Shintani had finally left. _Defeated…_he thought. With only a moment to change gear, he violently pulled all the way back to the opening of her vagina before pushing in all the way in one thrust. _Friilik! _Their bodily fluids mixed. With no more needs to cover her quavering body, he pushed her down on her back, with himself towering over her.

Leaving his inside hers, he took her right nipple into his mouth. The shrill voice that Misaki let out at the sudden attack put a smile on his lips. He chewed on the hard nub with his lips a few time before using his tongue to rolled around stiff tip.

She was feeling it all. He was inside her. She was full. She was…ah! His hot mouth around her breasts…

"nnghnn…Ah! No…" She whimpered as Usui held her hands in place while her body convulsed to his touches. With his left hand, he squeezed her nipples between his fingers, and then gently used the nail of his index finger to stimulate the tip, parting the two petals ever so slightly and flicking them. Switching mounds, he took her left breasts into his mouth and began sucking on it while his right hand pinch the other. As he was Usui Takumi, he sucked in an erotic manner. The wet noise as he licked and sucked painted Misaki's face a dark red. Gradually, he began to move inside her once more. Slowly at first, as if to ask her wither it's okay to really do her – hard, fast, and deep that is – the way they both yearned and crazed for.

In and out, in and out, his pace quickly driven by his frenzy. Left her breasts, he found equal pleasure by kissing her. Their hands found each other and with each of his thrust, she squeezed his hands and he pressed against her palm. With his hard thrust, her hair that was put up in a bun became loose and fell off, a beautiful mess as the hair stuck to her face. Her blush so strong, parallel to her cavernous embarrassment as he thoroughly eased her needed sexual desires. Like a drug, she yearned for more with each of his fantastic strokes. Deeper, harder, his thick erection filled her. No more was those subtle burn that left her empty. This was it. All she will ever need, it was happening to her. Filled. Full. Finished.

Soon, she began to feel the familiar tingle of the peak as she whimpered in a high-pitch voice. "Takumi!...ah! AH! Ahhnnn~" Her legs tensed as she desperately spread them further apart. Her fully aroused body crashed down on him and he too, let out moans of bliss. She increased their pace as their sex slapped rapidly together as she began to move with him. Her erected nipple poked and her soft mounds crushed his chest. "Takumiii! I'm going to… ah!" She threw her head back, her climax playfully nibbling at her sensitive spots.

"Nngh…Misaki…I… too…" He groaned, his thrust growing faster. He so desperately crave to cum inside her. The friction of their heated body, brushing, sliding, rubbing against each other drove them both insane. At last, together with the one they love most in this world, they climaxed. She remembered screaming his name as she lost control. The gate was let loose and all rational thinking was swept away in the tide. Takumi was there with her, throwing her orgasm right back at her as he, too, released himself. The satisfaction of each of their release so great -so great the moment as they both ejaculated - ejaculated and their liquids mixed. Their body pressed so closely against one another, connected.

They lay down, side by side, panting together as one. Misaki couldn't tell where she ended and he began, and she wanted to stay like that always. The nooky exhausted them, they couldn't move, and that was exactly how they liked it.

…

When they were fully dressed, Usui finally understood why Shintani might have walked in to the girl's bath. The sign he had put up was pushed to the side was someone nowhere to be found and the cloth hanging by the entrance changed from salmon pink to denim blue. At the back of his mind, he recalled the lady at the front desk saying how the bath's gender restriction rotates throughout the day. During the night on the onsen named 'honey dew' was for the girls and for the boys in the morning. Likewise for the 'Lemon' which is for the guys at night and for the girls in the morning. _Wait…morning? _He looked to the nearest clock. It was two in the morning. Nervous sweat ran down Usui's back and he quickly escorted his girlfriend into her room. It was just luck that nobody saw them. He promised to himself that the first thing he'll do in the morning is give Shintani a good talk. He will definitely enjoy that.

Definitely.

[Author's blabber]

Ooooo… Shintani saw them… o_o cheers for plot development? It's a little off character for Shintani to peep but let's just say that the moment caught him there and he just froze… I'll leave it to your imagination what his appearance was like seeing them doing things. I have this idea to write a bonus from Shintani's point of view for this chapter. Maybe. I'll have to think about it.

I just recently found out what 16.5 is… huhu. It was nice to read a lemon from time to time…ones that I didn't write that is.

Anyone read/watch Shingeki no Kyoujin? It's really popular right now. I like it, but not so much that I love-love it. The titans are cool though, and the plot is very unique.

I've also read Cage of Eden and Btoom this past month. I read the two series till 3 in the morning. Definitly not good for my health. But then again, who actually have normal sleeping patterns when we have THE INTERNET.

The new maid sama chapter was quite nice! Shintani and Suzana… I ship it.

Updates next month as usual!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Morning Greetings

"Where is Asuzawa?" The teacher asked the student body as they had their breakfast, looking around the cafeteria.

"Misaki is still in the room, sensei." Her roommate reported.

"Oh dear…" The teacher sighed and nodded.

From a short distance away, a blond-haired teen's eye sparkled.

Misaki awoke to a sudden whoosh as her blanket was pulled away and cold morning air sucked away her body's warmth. "Mmmm…." She whimpered.

Warm lips kissed its way up her thigh. "Wake up…Misaki…" Still in the curtain of sleep, she squint her eyes and let out a small moan in protest. "5 more minutes"

"Kaichou...it's morning." Came a velvet voice above her, both of his knees caging her hips. His hand reached down to untie the loose knots that held her night robes. The knot gave away - her naked figure in his reaching dominance. "Are you sure Kaichou? Five minutes?" His smooth voice purred into her neck.

Twisted against her lover's hot breath, she squirmed and whined under him. "Mmmm…"

"Okay then." He wickedly grinned. Hands whipped backwards, he placed the blanket over her and himself. _How very erotic…Misa-chan. _Slowly, he began to peel off her clothing. Somehow the girl had fallen back asleep. _Really Misaki…don't make yourself so easy of a target... _His knees stepped in between her legs and felt the radiating heat moistening his skins. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as his eyes danced around her porcelain figure. He swallowed nervously. Her chocolate nipples stood erected. He had the uncontrollable urge to touch them, so he did. Took the fruits in his bare two hands, he rolled it in his palm, securing her nipples between his fore and middle finger. He gave her nipple a light pinch. The maiden stirred.

Now in this current situation, Usui Takumi would be labeled as a complete, utter and undeniably huge pervert...if judged using a normal medium. However, the combination of an outer space perverted alien and a man-hating student council president just put all means of 'normal' to the sides. Thus another medium was to be issued. Which would now labeled him as simply – a pervert. Under no circumstance should he be labeled else things.

He pulled back and took the moment to gaze at her full naked body. Her fair creamy skin made him licked his lips. A combination of bright and faint red love bites scattered across her body. He wasn't so sure what he should be thinking about that fact at the current given moment.

He placed his lips on her nipples and kissed it lightly - tasting her silky skin. He didn't have much time. He needs to finish the task on hand first. Reached his hand down, he pulled down her panties and discards them into the depth of the futon. Fully dressed in his light green uniform, he unzipped his pants and flipped out his bulging length. Somewhere along the way, his breathing had rapidly labored. Her sleeping face only encourages him more to do so. There's just something so satisfyingly erotic and sensual about doing her while she is sleeping. He was going to wake her up alright. Not through molesting her, oh no that would be bad. He would be landed a hard slap across the face, but to take her to orgasm.

A finger gently slipped into her sex. She was wet. Not pouring, but enough. He removed his finger and bought it to his lips. God, he loved her taste. Two hands then rested on either side of her hips, he positioned himself above her.

"Misaki" He whispered as he hurriedly thrust his hips forward and penetrates her.

"Ah!" Came Misaki's yelp the moment his manhood entered her. Eyes wide - awake, she looked up at him. Continuing rapidly, he picked up speed and held on to her waist. Sliding his member faster and harder in and out of her, letting his tip raked against her sensitive insides.

"Ah! Takumi..!? What…" She helplessly tried to move away. Usui was not going to let that happen and pin her down with his grasp on her waist.

Each time he trusts her breast would dance for him. Each time her moans became more desperate. Each time he thrust, his digit would grow thicker and longer and reached further into her unexplored mysteries. _Thrust…thrust…thrust…_

Buried himself in Misaki's hot cave, he moaned as muscles contracts around him and his body shuddered at the great sensuality. _Kchkk…chpp…chp…_ In, out, in, out, the rhythm was steady as he pumped firmly into her core. Pulling out, her head tilted slightly back in lust, and that same lust multiplied as he strongly thrust back in, earning cries.

"You're mine, Misaki" he growled, face flushed in the heat.

"Uhn," The young kaichou responded as Usui's erection hit deep within her.

"Say it," he demanded, suddenly hitting a delicious spot, sending her up in lust.

"Yours," she panted. "Forever."

As he does her, their eyes locked, and he wore the most beautiful sly grin on his lips. Mixed emotions came from her. The morning air still wafted their surroundings. He lowered his body so his chest touched hers; his hand wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him. Her supple mounds were Usui labored breath washes over her neck.

The sensation of Usui's school uniform, the fabric brushing against her naked body… His school pants, his neck tie along the valley of her breasts. The cloth's texture gave her the unique sensation that made her gasps louder.

She was feeling everything once again. Usui's long…hard member, inside her. More, more, and oh it went deeper still. Harder still. Faster still. The delicious friction made her thrash in immensity of the pleasure. Her lips found their way to the nape of his neck and she shy let her tongue brush against his hot skin. Reactions were immediate as his thrust grew stronger, confidence bloomed and plumped.

His thrusting angle shifted once more as he flipped her over to lie on her front. Hugged onto her head pillow, she squeezed her eyes as Usui penetrates her for a second time. "AHN…! Mm… Ta-ku…meee" Her long moans accompanied his entrance. Her butt rose upward slightly, he reached over and brushed his index finger against her flowered clitoris. "ahh…ahhnn…moee!"

Her twitch - returned by Usui.

Putting his palm slightly above her pubes, he angled his thrust to the golden spot. Like a whole new dimension, the depth of her senses stretched beyond its limits. His hard member made contact with the one place that left her speechless, thoughtless, and senseless. Grinding his erection to her G-spot, over and over again, he massaged her pubes with the palm of his hands. _Schlick…shclick… _Her juices poured…

"TAKUMI!" She screamed, her lewd desires overflowing. Further and harder into her, his thick manhood threatened to shatter her cool. She dug her finger into the fabric of the pillow, suppressing the screams and moan that boiled inside her. "unh…ngg…nnhggn"

While all at the same time, her slit was being played at. Rubbed and smothered and molested, his hot touches drove her to the edge of lucidity. It made her weak to her core, yet all at the same time strengthens her being. Everything was vivid yet at the same time blurred. The touches of his finger burned to lewd picture in her head and the sensation that followed – an undistinguished mix. It was the strangest sensation.

Again, his throbbing member slid into her - pushed into her womanhood with such lusted fiery. Pumped her and filled her higher. _Chp…chp… _"Taku..-mi! I'm …I'm going to…AHHN!" Her cries echoed in his ears. "I… Fuuuhnn…Cuum…!_" _The cloud gathered and thickened and darkened until all the accumulated lust just smashed into one. In and out, faster-faster-faster! The sensation intensified and all at once was blown over. The impact like fizzy vibes that passed through her body in short but never-ending cycle. "Takumi! Ah..ah! AHHH!"

_Spurt-splurt-splurge! _Lusted liquid poured from the thick clouds of accumulation.

The positive and the negative thrashed. And he felt it - her opening throbbed viciously around his member. Her strong pulse squeezing him tighter and further his depth into her. Bright colors like lightning crashed down.

_Twitch…twitch…twitch… _The power of each pulse shook her sanity and carried her up higher in the ride of ecstasy. The orgasm woke every senses in her.

"ahh! Ahnnnn!" Misaki's dangerously labored breathing accompanied her second load as she ejaculated once more. It gushed out in thin pressured stream from the gap of their connected sex. Her trembling body was unconditionally forced to stay at that convulsing state as Usui's skilled finger worked its charm on her slick vulva.

His thick erection pumping into her rapidly – he felt the one sensation that he greeted as a beloved friend. It washed over him in overwhelming warmth and charged him with such unearthly power. White hot streams traveled and boiling blood danced. "Nnhgnh…I'm going to…" He clenched his teeth, her sopping insides only made the sensation even more fantastic.

While finally, he too reached the peaked of his high. Exploded from the tip of his shaft- his body went rigid and he slowed to stiff hard strokes. Squeezed shut his emerald green eyes, he released his seeds deep into her. She too, moaned as the warmth flood into her, his throbbing causing her to tremble in lust. "Ahh! Ahhn! AAHHHN!"

…

Now on her back, Misaki heaved. Heaved because she was being sucked. Heaved because she was being fingered. Heaved because she was licked on the one place that she wanted it most. His tongue exploring her sensitive spots - licking up the juices that poured only for him. And she trembled and twitched to his service. Melting and melting and just kept on going. The sensation so wonderful her hands urged his head to reach deeper into her privates. His eyes less than inches away from her secrecy and she did not care, let alone him eating her.

He light grazes his teeth on her pearl and bite at it gently, earning small whimpers from his partner. He nipped, and suck on it, sending waves of light tinkling pleasure to wash over her. She spread her leg wider apart, urging more of his service.

The addicting taste of his lover drove him mad as he licked up the thin trail of sweet oozing syrup. Using his nose, he nudged her clitoris while hungrily dig his way into her. Swaying his head slightly, just enough to massage her button, his tongue licked her opening.

"oh Takumi..." She huffed his name, pushing his face closer to her most precious spot. Giving him her all. He sucks hard on her nub and she moans. "mngh..." He slipped his finger in. Grazed her sensitive insides. Stimulated her G spot and hold it there. Pushing further in. And further still.

In the heat of the moment, she took Usui's hand and pushed them closer to her core. Guided his finger, his digit penetrated her deeply. Experimenting with the 101 different angles and how it send different chills to her pleasure nerves. "mmghh…" She moaned again as his erection hit a particular delicious spot. She repeated again, harder this time and feels the burst of undying goodness. "h...haah..." She heaved, warm natural lubricant pouring out to his awaiting lips.

"ahh… Takumi… I…" Her fingers tangled in his soft blond lock quivered. Once more, the growing lust inside her began to protest. With each of his licks, her desires bloomed alarmingly.

One finger was placed inside her and she arched her back in pleasure_. Gju gju..._ Came the wet sucking noise as he fingered her. "ah! Ahnn…nnghn…" Came her own voice as he shifted to pinch her clitoris firmly before placing the redden nub into his mouth.

"nnghh!" She arched her back and trembled as Usui sucked harder on her clitoris. Then the burst of pleasure grew higher as Usui began to lick up her sex. Faster and faster, his strokes send long chills down her spine. The throbbing heat in her core tore through her senses. Her heartbeat thundered so strongly in her ears she felt that it might even burst. The empty ache felt unbearably hollowed. "Takumi... please..." She mumbled.

He felt himself getting horny again and his member became stiffer. _Why oh why did his Kaichou keep doing this to him? _He took one hand and brushed them against the full length of her sex. Moaned at the wet opening, he pounced on top of her. Surprised, she turned to her side but to no avail, Usui grabbed her legs and spread them wide apart. Flinched at his gaze, the blush on her face deepened in color. His thick erection was inches away from her sex. In a fantastic rush, the length slipped deep inside her. Hungrily, faster, more...more! His shaft continued to fill her. The deep burning like wild fire, the radiated waves shook her body as she cries his name. She spread her leg wider as she stared at the one place they were connected. The awe-struck charm of his shaft, in and out of her. And her own hips, raised up to meet his thrusts.

And then suddenly she came. Convulsed violently as Usui began to move inside her. Eyes locked to the action of his hard thrusts. "ah! aaah! Ahnnn!" She bit her lips, tear forming at the corner of her eyes. The pulse yanked and forces up her high.

All the while, Usui groped her breasts and took her right nipple in his mouth, his other hand rolled her left mound in his palm. Bit down gently, he earned a groan from the kaichou. Then he sucked – and he sucked hard in a haste that accompanied his excitement. His tongue poked at her nipple and traced circles. His hold on her skin burned like hot metal. The pressure of his massage rushed a sense of urgency to their bonding.

"Let's come together…" The blond pervert purred, resuming his pumping in strong lewd strokes.

"Mmhmm" She nodded. And as he continued to do her, she whipped her head to the sides, jaw line distinct and exposed her beautiful neck. Usui just couldn't help it but let his gaze drop down lower to her creamy mounds. Chocolate center that is her nipples made his pupil dilate.

Upon pure yearning, he took her right mound in his hands and felt it pool to the gaps between his fingers. He growled and Misaki moaned. Slowly, Usui's grope on her breast turned frantic – matching up with the pace of his thrust inside her.

"Takumi…Takumi…I'm going to…" She whimpered "together…"

"Together…" He repeated.

In and out, his thrust and his service lived up to his name as being the only one to conquer the kaichou's heart. The complete fullness of each time he shoved inside her. The bitter yet fantastic stroke as he pulled out. The cycle repeated until it was brought to the point where the stir inside them began to show.

_The weightless sensation and the burning of their sex. Friction of nude sex on nude sex. _

And then, Usui felt more energy, more air and he slammed his hips against hers, now waiting their unifying release. When he felt himself stiffen, he squeezed her thighs and braced himself. Misaki too as she curled her toes and fingers. Spread legs wrapped around her lover's waist. Both their eyes fixated on their meeting sex. Finally Usui put all the energies he had into three hard jerks, made her scream and finally reached the euphoria they both seek.

Their conviction came in messy turns and they both felt each other. Usui's throb and Misaki's twitch - her vaginal muscles tensing and releasing again and again in an orgasmic pleasure. Usui shot semen inside her and pulled out just enough to spill the remaining on Misaki's trembling body. It took him just a mere brush to her rosy clitoris for her to ejaculate for him to see. Her legs tensed and wide apart in front of him. All for him to see as her thick juices gushed out in long stream. Her throbbing vulva putting up a sexy show.

Laid on their back, they wait for their heavy breathing to calm. The futon was soaked thoroughly from their ejaculations. Usui's uniform wrinkled and messed up in many ways. Misaki breathed heavily and eyes staring into the other dimension – stunned. The heat of their sex's meeting friction still lingered. A small smile tugging at the side of Usui's lips.

"ohaiyo*" Usui greeted simply.

…

Reviews and Subscriptions from you readers make me happy :)

Next chapter: 1 – 2 – 3, Purikura!

[Author's Note]

I'm thinking of doing an author QA kind of thing. You can ask me things by PM or reviews. Answers will be posted in the next chapter!

About the bonus Shintani POV that I never got back to. That would probably come later, so keeps your eyes open for that Maybe as a treat for hitting the 200 reviews mark? Maybeee~ I'll probably go back and fix up my old chapters soon too.

Anyone annoyed with the orange quick link? The picture ads were already enough. The text advertisement is just stepping a little out of the line here. Soon enough we'll have audio ads and we'll all be doomed. Wattpads anyone?

Hope your summer is going well and take care!

azurecoloredsky


End file.
